


A symphony in colors

by Jillflur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships NOT between Nines and Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Anxiety Disorder, BDSM, Breathplay, Connor and Nines don't like each other, Dom!RK900, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gavin has a hard time, Hand Jobs, Human Connor, Human RK900, I only wanted to write porn but I ended up with feelings and angst, M/M, RK900 name is Nines, Slow Burn, case fic!, deviating with the power of LOVE, guys the plot is getting kinda thick, reverse au, smut in later chapters, sub!gavin, they are also brothers, virus turning androids into killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: Nines is a hardworking, cold, and intelligent detective. His days are dull and grey, the world seemingly freezing around him. The only real problem his catastrophic relationship with his twin brother, Connor. But then, an android gets assigned as his partner and suddenly his world turns upside down. Nothing makes sense anymore and Nines has trouble keeping the annoying android in check.It only gets worse when Nines develops certain feelings for the GV500.(In other words: Nines gets a real hot piece of metallic ass as his partner, and he has a hard time controlling his erection) That’s it, that’s the whole fucking plot!





	1. Re-write!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no new chapter just a re-write of Chapter 1-7

* * *

 

It was a quiet morning at the DPD. Nines was sitting at his desk looking at paperwork he still had to finish. His chair was turned around so he didn’t have to look at his stupid brothers face.  
Even from his desk (at the other end of the room), he could hear Con speaking with his android. His brother’s stupidly loud voice echoed through the room, slowly leading Nines to insanity. The two were discussing about his brother’s eating habits that were everything but good (It’s not like Nines was any better, if the two had one thing in common it would be their bad cooking skills).

It already been half a year since Connor got an android as his new partner. The Hk800 or Hank was designed to look like an older man in his late forties. His silver hair gracefully pulled into a ponytail, his beard shaved perfectly, not to long but not too short either. In other words, he looked flawless, like most of the damned machines.

Like always, Connor was all over his partner, looking at him like the machine hang the stars in the sky. It only got worse after the android deviated four month ago during the peaceful revolution. Nines never saw them apart, the android following his brother around like a lost puppy. He could practically see the love-struck look in the HK800 eyes. Disgusting.

Nines sighed, he needed a cup of tea (preferably chamomile) but some officer, Tina, he suspected, used the last one of the tea bags not living one behind for the detective. The day was already bad and it only was 9am.  
If there was one thing Nines hated, it were Monday mornings. Nothing could bring his mood down faster than seeing his brother’s face again after a peaceful weekend without seeing him.

Not for the last time, Nines thought about transferring to another department (hopefully as far away as possible from his brother). Anything would be better than here. No more annoying, half-hearted phone calls, or unwanted visits at his door in the middle of the day, checking on him as if he was a little fucking kid. It would all be over if only he would move away and cut all ties to his brother.

Leaning back in his chair, he moved the cup to his lips before remembering that it already was empty, slamming it back down on his desk forcefully, almost breaking it in the process. It creaked under his forceful hold.

Fucking Mondays.

He looked up when a man walked into the station, looking around darkly. The first through that crossed his mind was that the man looked short (okay, most people looked short to Nines, but he was pretty sure that the man wasn’t even taller than Connor), the scar on his face made him stand out from the crowd, it glinted strangely in the light. His dark brown hair was slightly messy, most likely from the strong wind outside (the weather slowly getting worse with autumn approaching). He was wearing a dark jacket, something written on the sleeve but Nines couldn’t see far enough to make it out.

Not wanting to look like a creep, Nines averted his eyes trying to ignore the short man that somehow spiked his interest. From the Corner of his eye, he saw the man walk in the direction of Fowler’s office before entering the glass-room without hesitation.

Was he a new officer? Maybe some new guy transferring here. Nines knew that they were short on staff since the successful revolution. It only got worse after the crime rate on androids shot up. He knew that his brother had his hands full of cases related on android hate crimes. Even with Hank’s help, Nines still saw the dark bags under his brother’s eyes from the lack of sleep.

Maybe he should speak with Connor about his excessive workload but then again, it only would end in a fight. Better to just let the android fiddle around with Connors workaholic tendencies. It wasn’t his fucking business after all.

Suddenly, he could hear yelling coming out of Fowler’s office. Nines looked watching Captain Fowler yell at the strange man. Nines could almost see spit coming out of Fowler’s mouth, hitting the young man square in the face. The man didn’t seem to be bothered, standing motionless in front of the angry man, eyes piercing into him. The newbie seemed to have some balls, not even flinching at Fowler’s harsh words.

Some co-workers around him jerked up when they heard Fowler hitting his desk loudly, the orchid standing on the desk shaking with the force, dangerously close from falling off. The old man really didn’t go easy on the stranger. Nines rolled his eyes. What the hell did the stranger do to piss off the captain so much. The last time Fowler’s face turned so red was when some newbie dumped hot coffee on his pants by mistake.

He watched Fowler storm out of his little glass-cage, door slamming open, banging loudly against the glass. The glass didn’t break, so some wonders do happen…

“NINES! Come in here, now!” yelled Fowler loudly face still red from anger, before walking into his office again.

Narrowing his eyes, Nines watched the man return to his desk. Why the fuck did he want to speak with him?  
Did he do something wrong? Nines couldn’t remember doing anything too bad.

Slowly standing up he saw Connor’s confused gaze on him. Ignoring him (like always), he walked toward Fowler’s office studying the two man inside the room. When he opened the glass door his eyes fell on the shorter man leaning against the wall in the corner. The guy clearly looked pissed, arms crossed while he ignored them like the plague.

Nines stared at him for a second too long before turning his head towards Fowler. The man was still fuming, his hands gripping his coffee cup tightly, “Sit, detective,” Fowler gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Nines ignored him, instead standing behind one of the seats.

“Why am I here, captain,” said Nines coming right to the point, looking down at the man as if he was an ant (he wanted to go back to work already, the report wasn’t going to write itself, after all).

Fowler sighed deeply one hand running down his face in frustration. He hated the detective’s arrogant behavior. No wonder that he didn’t have a partner longer than two weeks, not even Fowler could put up with the arrogant man more than a minute. Why did he promote him again?  
“Say, can you tell me for how long your last partnership lasted?”

Nines looked at him confused, raising one eyebrow, “two weeks I think… Captain why are you asking me this?” answered Nines frustrated. He didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“That right! Two fucking weeks! You couldn’t have a fucking partner for longer than two weeks!” Fowler yelled, his voice raising. Nines was certain that people outside could hear them. Nice, he couldn’t wait to put up with the gossip of his annoying co-workers,

“There was never a problem with me working alone, captain. You know that I can work just fine on my own. I don’t need a partner,” said Nines coldly. He put up with every case, always finishing his reports on time and even worked on holidays when no one else wanted to go to work. He didn’t need help, never would.

“Well, you won’t have a say in this,” he looked behind Nines at the man who was still leaning against the wall like a punk, “from now on he’ll be your new partner.”

Nines’ eyes widened, he slammed his hands down on Fowler’s desk, looking at the man coldly, “What do you mean by that? Why didn’t I get notified about this?”

The Captain pierced him with a sharp look, unaffected at the man’s frustration, “The top dogs are breathing down my neck. The crimes on androids are shooting up dramatically and we are short on staff. They don’t want any, and I repeat, any officer being without a partner, and that’s including you.”

Nines’ eyes twitched while he tried to keep his composure, “You know that I work better alone.” He hissed at the man.

“Sorry, but I can’t make an exception you know how the higher ups are.”

An uncomfortable silent fell over the office. Nines tried to keep his frustration in check, not wanting to lash out on his boss, it wouldn’t do him any good for his reputation around the office.

The silence finally broke when Fowler sighed once again, clearly exhausted by the whole situation, “Anyway, like I said, he will be your new partner from now on.” Nines looked at the man. This close, he could see that the man was at least a head shorter than him, “he is the newest android coming out of CyberLife before it shut down after the revolution. He was designed to work as an investigator, just like Hank, I’m sure you’ll find him useful.”

Wait…

Android?

Only then did Nines saw the LED on the man’s temple, it was stuck on yellow almost an orange color. Nines didn’t hate androids but he found them complicated to work with. He wasn’t overly fond of the cold machines but accepted them as long as they didn’t annoy him.  
He watched the LED on the android’s head spin, and spin, and spin never turning blue. He looked back at Fowler when the man spoke up again, “His name is GV500. He has some some… problems with his program and bio-components sometimes.”

“Wait, you saying the damn thing is broken? You give _ME_ a broken android for a partner?” from the corner of his eyes, he saw GV500’s LED turn red. He didn’t care. The thing could die under a bridge for all he cared.

“There were some problems in his end stage of creation, or so I have heard,” before Nines could yell at the man further, the captain continued, “Don’t ask me how or why, the bastards didn’t want to tell me, something about _classified information_ or some bullshit… Anyway, the android was sent here because of an agreement between the higher ups and the android leader Markus. They want it to be a first step to ingrate deviants into the workplace of humans as equals, something to show the people so they’ll finally calm their tits.”

Nines didn’t know what to say. The man wouldn’t change his mind no matter what.

“Now go back to work!”

Nines growled under his breath, storming out of the office silently, hoping that the ground would just swallow him up. He could hear the damned android following him like a cat. He could feel eyes on them. Everyone was watching them, waiting for the pissed detective to lash out on his new partner. God, Mondays were the worst.

Sitting down he looked up at the android. The machine was standing next to his desk looking at him coldly.

“Hey- ah… what was your name again?”

The android’s eyes narrowed, “GV500,” the machine grumbled his hands balling into fist at his side while his LED pulsed orange for a few seconds.

Nines watched him, his eyes studying the scar on the android’s face. He could see a light blue color peek out under skin of the scar, faintly glowing like a broken flashlight. Now that the android was standing in the bright light of the room, he could see how…messy the android actually looked. His hair was out of place and- did he have eye bags?- he looked more human than any other android Nines ever saw. He didn’t look perfect like the HK800 or like a over expensive doll.

“You don’t have a name?” Nines looked back at his computer screen where his forgotten report was still open, missing the way the androids LED flickered red for a moment.

“Name?” the android mumbled, sounding unsure. His hands twitched at his sides, fumbling with his white CyberLife jacket.

Nines sighed already annoyed with the whole situation, “Yes, a name. You know what a name is, right? Or do you want me to give you a dictionary?”

“Shut-“ the machine cough unnecessary, “I know what a name is.” GV500 grumbled looking at the human darkly, “My…previous owner never gave me one.” the android answered truthfully, looking down to avoid the cold, blue eyes of the human, “Do you want to register a name?” he asked, sounding overly annoyed at the whole situation. Nines could swear he heard him whisper ‘ _asshole’_ under his breath.

Why would he want to give the android a name? He didn’t really care if the thing had one or not, “I don’t care. Make yourselves useful and let me alone. I need to finish this report.” Nines waited for the android to walk away but it stayed still. Clenching his teeth, he turned around looking up at the android. His eyes widening slightly when he saw the androids pissed off face and the red LED, “What? You want an invitation or something?”

“ _Detective_ ,” the android tried to sound civil but failed miserably, “I don’t know which desk I can use.”

Nines ran a hand through his hair. He gestured to the desk in front of him, “just take this one, android, now _please_ be silent I need to work.” He hissed.

Finally, the android moved away, sitting down at his new workplace. Nines expected the android to sit as stiffly as Hank, but the android relaxed instantly, leaning back while he moved his hand up to the touchscreen, turning it on without further commend. The LED on the androids head began to spin around, still keeping the dark yellow color.

Nines leaned his face on his hand watching the android downloading data or whatever, once again completely forgetting his paperwork. The android most have felt his stare, because his LED flickered orange and he looked over at the detective with angry eyes.

“Is there something you want to tell me, _detective_?” the title sounding like an insult.

Nines smirked coldly turning back to his own work, “I was just thinking that having an android as partner isn’t so bad. I hope you little super-calculator will be of great help on future cases.”

The android smirked and crossed his arms arrogantly, “I’m better, faster, and stronger than the old model over there,” he pointed at the HK800 standing next to Connor’s desk, the older android discussing something with his partner, “I’m better in every way than my predecessor.” he went on sounding overly smug.

Nines didn’t stop smirking, finding his tough act amusing, “I hope you’ll be able to prove this on our next case.”

GV500 looked at him darkly, if Nines didn’t know better he would say the android was pouting.

“I’ll show you, meat sack…”

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing...” grumbled the android not looking at the human anymore.

 

* * *

 

The next time Nines stood up from his desk it was already dark outside. Somehow, he managed to finish most of his paperwork. He flexed his finger slowly, they were hurting from all the tipping.

He looked over to the android. He was still sitting at his desk. Not once did the android move his hand away from the touch screen. His LED spinning yellow, analyzing the data in front of him. Seeing the human move, he looked up to his partner, “Are you going home, detective?”

“Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nines walked past the android. Stopping at the entrance, he looked back at the thing. The android was the only one left at the office, everyone else already went home or was out on patrol. Most of the lights were already out, making the android’s yellow LED stand out in the dark.

Wasn’t he going to go home too?

Did the android even have a place to stay?

Nines didn’t care. Maybe he stayed at the department overnight, standing in one of the booting station like some creepy doll. Nines turned around walking outside into the stormy night. It wasn’t like he cared what the thing did at night.

…

GV500 waited until he heard the detective’s car drive away before he leaned back, sighing loudly. GV500 hated to meet new people. Even though he was an android, his social skills were catastrophic.  
All day he had to play obedient machine not wanting to piss the arrogant man of on his first day.

The android stood up moving around to his partner’s desk, studying it. He wanted to learn more about the cold human, so sniffing around his desk seemed the best solution to his problem. Looking around he saw the empty cup. He moved a finger through on the edge of the cup before moving it to his mouth analyzing the content.

Chamomile tea… so the detective liked tea. Maybe he could make him some tea in the morning, but GV500 didn’t want to look like his servant.

There wasn’t much else on the man’s desk only some documents related to a case and a pencil. He tried to open one of the drawers but it was locked. Nothing else was on the human’s desk, not even a photo. It looked strangely clean. Sighing, he moved away from his partner’s desk over to his own. He looked down at the bright screen, not wanting to work anymore, he turned off the computer with a flick of his hand.

Looking around he searched for something to do. He could go into standby-mode in one of the booting stations but he didn’t feel like ‘ _sleeping’_. He still remembered what happened last time he went into his low-power mode. What did Markus call it, a _nightmare_? The android didn’t even know that he could have something like that, he hated his owner for building him this way, no other android could experiment something like nightmares, or so Markus told him.

GV500 knew that he had to go into his _‘sleeping-mode’_ sooner than later. It already been two month since he had sorted the data in his data bank, and checked his body for any damage. Some warning signs were blaring in the corner of his eyes but he ignored them like always, pushing them away further from his vision. He still could go on for a few more weeks without ‘ _sleep_ ’.

Wanting to get some fresh air, he walked out of the precinct. He looked down the empty street. He didn’t even see any cars driving around anymore, was it already so late? He checked the time it was shortly after two a clock in the morning. He could take a stroll through the city, no one would be out this late to bother him.  
Liking the idea, GV500 walked down the street. The sound of distance cars echoed through the streets and he could hear the sound of a TV through one of the open windows from an apartment complex. He stopped at an alleyway, the sound of faint rustling alerting him to something in the dark alleyway. Something was moving around the trashcans, trash spilling out of it while it shook around like possessed. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly moved forward. His LED turned a bright red when the trash can fell over, the sound echoing through the alleyway.  
The android looked down at the culprit, his eyes widening when he saw the little kitten sitting in a heap of pile.

Cats. GV500 never saw one in real life, only looking at pictures and videos he found on the internet. It looked much smaller than he expected.

Kneeing down slowly, he presented his hand to the little creature. The android watched the kitten in fascination when it sniffed his hand before pumping his head into it and rubbing along the android’s arm. GV500 smiled softly, carefully touching the kitten, not wanting to hurt the fragile fluffball. The kitten’s fur was soft under GV500’s fingers, his sensors trying to pick up every strand of hair.

“Are you looking for food?” GV500 asked, the kitten mewed cutely back at the android, it’s tiny head moving up to look at the android.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any food. Wait here I’ll look if there is something in the precinct,” turning around he quickly walked out of the alleyway and back to the police station. Back inside he walked into the breakroom to the tiny refrigerator in the corner. Maybe he’ll find some food for the kitten in there. Opening the refrigerator, he looked at the content inside. His LED spinning fast as he analyzed the products in front of him. Most of them weren’t optimal for a tiny kitten to eat, but it would still be better than some junk from a trashcan.

Pulling out tiny sausages, he closed the refrigerator and walked back to the alleyway. Turning the corner he looked for the kitten. It was still sitting at the spot were GV500 left it. When the kitten noticed him, it stood up, and quickly made his way over to the machine rubbing against his feet. Laughing softly, he sat down offering the food to the hungry kitten who instantly went for the sausage, devouring it.

GV500 watched the kitten eat with the soft smile. He wanted to take the kitten with him, but he didn’t have a home and he couldn’t bring it back to the police station either. Sighing he petted the kitten softly, scratching it behind his ears.

“Don’t worry, tomorrow I’ll buy some actual cat food,” the kitten meowed again rubbing against his legs lovingly.

After an hour petting the kitten, GV had to head back to the department. He still wanted to organize his partner’s case files and other documents before he came back. Standing up he walked out of the alleyway but stopped when he heard the kitten follow him. Turning around he looked at the little fluffball sadly, “You can’t come with me! I’ll come back tomorrow morning, promise,” the cat looked up at him confused but sat down again.

The android turned around and continued his journey to the department, forcing himself all the way back not to look around to the alleyway where he knew the lonely kitten was waiting for him.

His heart arched when he opened the door to the police station.

 

* * *

 

GV500 locked at the clock when Nines walked into the precinct, it was exactly eight a clock. The android already fed the kitten in the alleyway (this time with some actual cat food) and was waiting for his partner to arrive.

He watched the human move over to his desk and sit down gracefully. The android studied the man in front of him closely, analyzing his vitals. The human’s hair was perfectly styled like yesterday (not at all like GV’s nest of hair). He was wearing a black pullover with a V-neck, exposing his neck were some beauty spots randomly dotted his skin. The android’s LED pulsed red when he met the cold blue eyes, his bio-components heating up when he was caught starring at the human.

“What?” the android asked bashfully.

Nines only smirked before turning his attention to the computer. GV500 pursed his lips at the arrogant man.

What a jerk.

“We got a new case, detective. An android was found in a park, naked.”

“Naked?”

GV nodded his head, “Do you want to head out immediately?”

“Yes, let’s go.” Nines pulled on his jacket again before pulling his car keys out of his pocket. He waved to the android to follow him. The android followed the man into the parking lot, watching the muscles move under the human’s shirt. They approached one of the black vehicle, GV500 almost laughed at how much it suited the cold man. Opening the door, Nines stepped into the car, waiting for the android to get into the passenger seat. After stepping into shiny black car, GV watched the human start the car, giving him the coordination to their destination.

GV looked outside the window, watching the world move by. They stopped at a red light, the android turning slowly beginning to feel nervous in the tiny space, the awkward silence suffocating him. The android looked over when Nines when he spoke up.

“Is there anything more you can tell me about the case?”

GV500’s LED circled, searching for the necessary data, “The android is an older model, a PL200, female. She was shot in the head and shoulder.”

“That’s all?”

“I can’t give you more information without seeing the body first, _detective_ ,” the android hissed not liking the man’s accusing tone. He was a fucking android not a seer!

“How about Gavin?”

Glancing at the human, he tried to understand the man’s words, “Excuse me?” What the hell his the human speaking about?

“Your name. How about Gavin,” an awkward pause filled the car before the man finally went on, “you wanted me to give you a name after all.” Nines looked pointedly away from the android.

GV500 looked at the man with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open slightly. His thirium-pump beat loudly, hammering against his chest. His body felt hot, and he had to breathe in deeply to cool down. Warning signs were popping up in his vision, new and old ones, almost blocking his vision, “I-I didn’t know that you were still thinking about it.” Stuttered the android not liking how weak he sounded. Why the fuck did he feel so nervous all of the sudden?!

“You were the one asking me. You don’t have to take it if you don’t like the name…”

“No!” Gavin bursted out shocking them both in the process. Nines glanced over at the android, noticing the slight blue blush coloring the android’s cheeks, letting him seem more human. The android was fiddling with his hands looking everywhere but the human next to him, “I take it. It’s okay I guess…”

Why did his face feel so hot? Was something defect? Maybe he shouldn’t have analyzed the pepperoni in the shop where he bought the cat food.

Gavin didn’t move for a moment, LED spinning yellow, “I successfully registered my new name, detective.” He mumbled not knowing how to break the awkward tension between them. He wasn’t good with keeping up conversations!

Nines only hummed silently, not seeming to care. Slumming down in his seat, Gavin sighed. The human didn’t seem to care about giving him a name… so why was Gavin such a big deal out of it? Suddenly, he felt stupid for feeling so happy about receiving a name. Nines didn’t care about him, he only gave him a name so he wouldn’t have to call him by his android number.

When they finally arrived, Gavin almost jumped out of the car to get away from the human. The human was making his body feel strange, as if someone pulled his thirium-pump and put it in again the wrong way.

Not waiting for the human, he went over to the corpse.

Better to distract himself with work.

 

* * *

 

Nines learned three things about Gavin while at the crime scene.

First, Gavin was really useful. He analyzed all the data in under five minutes.

Secondly, the android as the tendency to bit down on his bottom lip while analyzing the so-called data. Not that Nines was looking at the movement or anything.

And thirdly, seeing the android lick blood, fucking thirium-blood, from his fingers was disgusting and unsettling. Nines almost grabbed his hand when he saw the android move the blood stained hand to his mouth, but the little shit stepped out of his way, while looking at him darkly.

_“I’m only analyzing the victim’s blood for information.”_

_“And you have to do that with your mouth?”_

_“Yes”_

And then the little bastard smirked at Nines (showing his ~~cute~~ little perfect teeth), and Nines didn’t know how to move for a solid minute.

In the end, Nines tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him to push the android against the next best wall and do…not so appropriate things to his perfect body. Gavin was a machine, an android designed to work as an investigator, not a human.

When was the last time he fucked someone? He didn’t have a good scene in a long time. But being busy everyday just didn’t give him the time to find some random sub wanting to have a good time together. He also remembered the last time he tried to find a one nightstand.  
He was out at one of his usual establishment he went to for this kind of thing, but he didn’t find any sub who spiked his interest enough to take them home with him.

That was almost two month ago. Or three?

And now he was getting excited for some android who was also his partner.

He also gave the damn android a name, and of course the android had to look all flustered and happy about it.

It was torture. Pure torture.

Nines sighed for the umpteen time, trying to ignore the android sitting next to him in the car. He should have just left the damn thing at the crime scene. The android in question looked up to him, clearly annoyed with the human’s constant sighing.

“Do you have something to say?” Gavin asked pissed, arms crossed while he studied the man with a dark frown.

Nines already noticed yesterday but the android was behaving oddly human, even more than Hank who had been a deviant for almost half a year. If Nines didn’t know better he would have thought that the man next to him was human, if it weren’t for the LED that was stuck on yellow constantly, glowing in the dark like a bad omen.

Nines wanted to ask the android about it but decided against it. He didn’t want to break the thin ice the two were walking on. One wrong questions and the fake polite façade would turn into an angry storm. Best to keep your mouth shut and ignore the machine.

Even if he was driving the detective insane with his brutish behavior that practically begged him to be put in his place.

Nines needed to control his thoughts.

“No.” he said in a clipped tone.

The android whistled under his breath, finally turning away from the man to look out the window, watching the dark street pass by like a bad movie.

When they arrived at the precinct, the android jumped out of the car not looking back when he walked inside. Nines clicked his tongue. He shouldn’t say anything to the androids rude behavior if he didn’t want a fight to break out between them… or for things to get weird between them. Why did he had to get the android with attitude?

If only he didn’t like it... but no, Nines was a sucker for this type.

He always had a bad taste. Connor said so too.

Following the man inside he wished for a cup of tea to magically appear on his desk but he still didn’t have time to buy any new teabags. So no tea for him…

He watched the android sit down at his desk, looking determinedly down at the computer screen as if it held all the answers to his problems. Did the android do anything else but work? He always talked about a case or other work related topics. But then again, they only have known each other for two days and most of that time was spent glaring at each other like little children.

“What are you doing after I leave?” Nines asked before he could stop himself. The question slipping out before he could think about it.

Gavin jerked his head up, not expecting the detective to speak with him. He slowly looked up at the human with dark eyes, his LED pulsing orange, “What is it to you? Didn’t think you would care.”

Nines narrowed his eyes at the rude android. So much for trying to start a civil conversation. There wasn’t any point in trying to be friends with the fucking plastic doll. Grabbing his scarf he forget on his chair, he pulled it around his neck with more force then necessary, “Forget that I asked, android,” he turned around walking out of the precinct.

He felt the androids eyes on him all the way out, but the machine didn’t speak up.

Nines felt only slightly bad.

 

* * *

 

Gavin still couldn’t believe what he was about to do. It was 7:32am. He was standing in an aisle of the little shop down the road. In one hand, he held cat food in the other he was gripping a pack of chamomile tea. He was looking down at the tea as if it cursed his existence, the cardboard already dented around the edges of how tightly he held it.

Was he really about to buy the human his favorite tea like some servant? Gavin felt disgusted with himself. His hands shook slightly, almost dropping the cat food in his other hand.

He shouldn’t do this. What was he even expecting of this? For Nines to praise him like some good damn dog? For him no to look at Gavin like he destroyed his favorite cup? (the one with the cat paws on it).

Gavin knew why.

He wanted the human to appreciate him… to respect him…

Gavin felt his cheek flush blue.

He felt like an idiot, the man would never respect him in a million years. He clearly hated him, only tolerating him because they were partners. Gavin knew that, and still he wanted them to be friends… or something… he didn’t really know. He never was good at the whole feeling-stuff.

Gavin was about to put the tea pack down again when he heard the bell over the shop door ring. Looking around the corner his LED turning red.

Nines was standing in the door looking around the shop. What the actual fuck was the human doing here?!

Quickly walking further into the aisle, he turned around hoping the man wouldn’t see him.

No such luck.

“Gavin?”

The android in question stopped in his tracks. Fuck.  
He couldn’t put up with the man’s bullshit this early in the morning, still remembering how their last encounter went. Turning around halfway, he looked at the man from the corner of his eye. “Morning, detective…” Gavin tried, he really did (no he didn’t) to keep his voice from dripping with anger. If only the ground would open up and swallow him up. Or maybe he could set the detective on fire with his eyes, both would work for him.

Nines wasn’t shocked the android’s cold behavior, expecting it to still act cold towards him after their little fight yesterday. Gavin’s eyes switched. rA9, he hated the man’s icy blue eyes, staring at him as if he could peel his skin away and see the white metal underneath.

Then the human’s eyes drop down to his hands were he was still holding the cat food… and fuck, the tea pack.

Shut him down now, please.

“Is that chamomile tea?” Nines asked as if he didn’t know the answer already.

Gavin pursed his lips, “And what if it is? Can’t an android drink a damn cup of tea?”

Nines leaned on the shelf, tilting his head slightly while smirking at the android, “For one, I know that androids can’t drink.”

“Ohhh! But I _can_! _I,_ the newest and most advances android, can drink and consume food with no problem, so fuck you!” replied Gavin leaning forward slightly looking at the man with a smug expression like the android just won a thousand kitten at a lottery.

Nines eyes widened, clearly interested in hearing more about the android’s functions, while totally ignoring the androids childish behavior, “You can?” Nines moved forward so the two were standing only a meter apart.

Looking up nervously. Gavin tried to stop himself from moving away automatically. So close, he noticed their high difference even more, “Yes?” He said uncertainly, not sure, if he wanted to talk with his partner about his body, “My previous owner wanted me to be as close to a human as possible.”

“Mhm,” Nines looked him up and down, as if he just found a new toy to play with. Gavin didn’t like it one bit (No he didn’t!), “Interesting.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes deciding against saying anything more to the creepy fucker. Instead, he walked to the counter to pay for his products. Nines followed him. The man behind the counter looked at them with curious eyes, must likely listing to the whole conversation. Gavin willed the blush down, hoping that neither of them saw his red cheeks. Way to look even more suspicious!

After paying, he stormed out of the shop. Of course, the human followed him, walking far too close to the android’s liking. Before Gavin could control himself he turned around to the man, “Don’t you have someone else to bother with your presence?!” he shouted, not caring about other people watching them.

Nines only raised an eyebrow, “This is the shortest way to the precinct.” replied Nines before walking past the embarrassed android. Shaking on the spot, Gavin looked down on while he tried not to die from embarrassment. He felt so fucking stupid… this way he would never made the human respect him!

Gavin hated Nines.

Arriving at the precinct, the two sat down at their desk. Gavin put down the cat food. Because of the stupid human, he couldn’t even feed the cat. It was most likely already waiting for him in the alleyway, waiting to be fed and petted… Maybe he will be able to feed the kitten in his break.

Nines looked down at the cat food, “You have a cat?”

Gavin only hummed not giving a direct answer. The man can suck a lemon for all he cares. All he wished for was a peaceful day, he didn’t have that in a long time. Leaning his head on his hand, he looked down on his terminal.

Before Nines could say anything more, HK800 walked over to them stopping in front of Gavin’s desk. Gavin looked up at the other android disinterested. Hank smiled politely down to the shorter man, “Nice to meet you, my name is-“

“HK800 or Hank, yes I know.” Gavin turned around again to his computer, “What the fuck do you want?”

Nines saw the older android trying to hide his anger at the rude behavior, “I thought I should introduce myself. I’m Connor’s partner, he’s the brother of-“

“Detective Nines, yes. I Know.” Gavin said in a clipped tone once again interrupting the android. He didn’t care about being best buds with his predecessor, nor did he care about being friends with anyone in this fucking police station. He just wanted to be left alone in peace.

“Well, the other weren’t joking, you’re a real piece of shit.” The other android spit out before. Gavin glanced at the older model, noticing the red LED pulsing on his temple. Clicking his tongue the HK800 walked away, once again returning to his own desk. Gavin watched the android go, his own LED spinning a confused yellow.

What the _fuck_ just happened.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been such an asshole to the older android, but then again, he hated acting polite.

“That wasn’t really nice, Gavin. Hank only wanted to welcome you, you didn’t have to act so rude.” Nines said coldly, both his hands resting on the desk while he stared at the android like a disappointed father.

Gavin pursed his lips, “Well sucks to be him. Now let me alone, I have to work.”

He heard Nines sigh but the man didn’t say anything more.

It wasn’t like Gavin hated the other android. He just wasn’t good at being social, and it was much easier to just push everyone away than letting them in and let them hurt you. He couldn’t do it again. It hurt to much the first time. Fuck humans and androids, it was better to be alone.

No one could hurt him when he was alone.

Gavin put a hand on his nose, feeling the imperfect skin.

Yes, he was fine being alone.

 

* * *

 

A week went by without much action. Most of the time the two man ignored each other. The second week, Gavin learned about Nines’ distaste for his older brother.

Connor seemed to worry about his little brother a lot but Nines ignored him most of the time, only speaking to him if it had something to do with a case or other work related topics. Sometimes Connor tried to encourage his brother to talk more with him but was met with a hard stonewall.

Gavin felt almost sorry for the young Lieutenant. He always wore a sad expression after his brother ignored him again, only perking up after Hank cheered him up, encouraging him to try again later. Why did the human even try to be friends with Nines when the detective clearly didn’t want to have anything to do with him? It was fucking pointless.

Gavin found it stupid. He found everyone in the damn precinct stupid.

Right now, the short android was standing in front of the coffee machine. A few days ago he drank coffee for the first time liking it greatly, black with an extravagant amount of sugar. Nines always looked at him weird when he saw the android drink anything.

Good, he liked to cause the human discomfort. It made his day 10 times better.

The detective and him still didn’t have a good relationship, they status was neutral on good days, tense on bad days. They worked together when they had to but ignored each other for the rest of the day. It was a tiring affair.

Then there was also the matter with Gavin’s warning signs popping up more recently. He knew that he had to go into stasis soon but even thinking about it made his bio-components shiver in an unpleasant way. Most of the time his LED was a constant red, signaling his discomfort, and showing everyone how completely broke the android was. He know that HK800 was watching him almost every minute. Most likely waiting for the shorter android to shut down without warning.

Maybe that would be for the better. Gavin was feeling like a pile of junk. His eyes were cloudy, his head full of unsorted data that his body tried to comprehend.

Is this the way humans feel when they’re tired?

Fucking disgusting.

Gavin purred a good amount of sugar in his coffee, watching the little white crystals fall into the dark void.

“Do you want some more sugar with your coffee?” asked a feminine voice behind him. Gavin jumped up, LED turning yellow. His sensors didn’t notify that someone was standing behind him, most like due to his lack of ‘ _sleep_ ’.

Turning around he met the eyes of Tina Chen, one of the officers in this damn building that Gavin could tolerate, “Hey, Tina.”

“God, you look like shit. Like a pile of expensive trash.” the woman said as a greeting.

“Geez, thanks Tina… why don’t you rub it in more.” grumbled Gavin.

“Sure you’re an android?” she walked over to him leaning against the counter next to him.

“100%. All my sensors are indicating that you just tried to make me laugh with an awful joke, officer,” said Gavin back with a tired smirk.

Tina giggled hitting him on the shoulder, “shut it with your bad imitation of Hank, you’re so fucking bad at it.”

“Well, sorry for not being _android_ enough.” mumbled the man playfully, moving the cup to his lips. rRA9, he loved coffee. The bitter tastes moved his bio-components into overdrive, waking him up from his cloudy state.

She smirked at him moving her body up so she could sit on the counter, “Soooo,” Gavin’s eye twitched, he knew that tone, “How are things with Mr. cold, tall, and intimidating over there,” she pointed her thump in the direction of Nines’ desk.

Gavin shrugged his shoulders, “Still the same,” for some reason, Tina made it her personal task to ask Gavin everyday about his relationship with the cold detective. Did she know something he didn’t? Or maybe the woman just liked to make him suffer.

“So nothing changed? Sad.” She sighed moving a hand to her cheek, trying to act as cute and sorrowful as possible.

Gavin ignored her. It wouldn’t do him any good to respond to her little game. They both looked up when Nines walked into the breakroom, the tall man stopped at the entrance, his blue eyes settling on them with a frown. For a moment he just stared at the two, before he finally spoke up and broke the awkward tension between them, “There was a shooting in the Feldstreet, we’re called to be there immediately.”

Gavin put down his unfinished coffee (already missing the taste) and moved over to his partner. He waved over to Tina before walking out of the breakroom, “See you, Tina.”

“Be careful!” she called after them loud enough for the whole precinct to hear. People looked over to the duo, watching disaster-partners walk out of the station. Stupid Tina…

The two man quickly rushed to Nines’ black car, both stepping into the vehicle without muttering a word. The atmosphere was tense, Gavin didn’t know if it was because of the potential shooting ahead or because something else he did to make the man unhappy (again). In the end, Gavin didn’t care (or so he told himself).

The drive to their destination was uncomfortable. Gavin hated to be in such a closed space with the cold man. It was suffocating and tiring. Being close to the human made his bio-components act in a strange way. His bio-components would heat up and his hands would begin to fumble nervously with his jacket.

Gavin didn’t understand his reaction to the detective.

Maybe the feeling would go away after he went into ‘ _sleep-mode’_. The android could only hope.

After arriving, they carefully stepped out of the car. They were immediately greeted by Hank, Connor and some other officer, Gavin believed his name was Chris. The unfamiliar officer carefully looked around a corner at a building that looked like it would fall apart with the next strong gust of wind. Most of the windows were broken, and the walls were falling apart. Graffiti painted every spot on the house, making it stand out among the other buildings hovering over it.

When Connor noticed them, he waved them over.

“What is the situation?” Nines asked after they stopped next to the young lieutenant.

Connor looked at the building behind them, a dark look crossing his perfect face, “Some androids are inside the building. They’re wanted for robbing a android shop and killing the owner. They hold two humans captive and won’t release them if they don’t get spare-bio-components and thirium.”

“So a hostage situation… How long are they willing to wait?”

“We only have 20 minutes left to decide what to do next.” replied Connor, leaning at the wall behind him, clearly exhausted.

“Not enough time, we’re moving in.” Nines said, already pulling out his gun and checking the magazine if he still had enough bullets, “What a great fucking way to start the day…” he grumbled sarcastically, clearly frustrated with the whole situation. Gavin silently agreed with the detective, his exhausted bio-components creaking with every step he took.

Gavin looked at him as if the human was insane (maybe he was), “Are you insane!” Nines glanced at the pissed android, “there are lives on the line, don’t just run in there without knowing their position!”

“That’s what I have you for, right?” Gavin eyes widened when he saw the smug smirk the detective was sprouting. The detective’s teeth glinted in the sunlight, making them appear sharper. Gavin swallowed unnecessarily, thirium-pump speeding up.

The man really was insane.

But Gavin could work with this. Maybe he could finally show the man that he was useful for more than just some finger licking and reports writing.  
Maybe the man would finally respect him.

Grinning, Gavin nodded, “Fine, I’ll move you to our targets.”

“Wow! Wow! Wow! Hold your god damn horses you two!” said Connor grapping Nines’ shoulder in the process when he saw the man move towards the house. The man in question turned is cold eyes at his brother, “You can’t just walk in there alone! There are at least three androids with potential weapon at hand!”

“Connor is right. It’s too dangerous.” said Hank, who watched the two brothers closely, “I saw one of the androids holding a gun, we should at least wait for back up.”

“Well, something has to be done. It would take too long to bring the wanted bio-components to the fuckers. And don’t worry, old man, my sensor can pick up heat signatures. I’ll be able to lead Nines inside safely. I’ll protect him.” argued the shorter android, standing next to his partner with a smug expression.

Nines looked at his partner shocked. His stomach heating up in a pleasant way at his androids words. He kind of looked cute with the smirk. Nines scolded himself. He shouldn’t think that way about the android.

“Come on! We have to move! We only have 12 minutes left, it’s best if you two stay here in case one of them escape,” Gavin looked around the corner, looking at the creepy building in front of them. After checking the androids movement inside, he ran around the corner in the direction of an open window.

Nines followed him without a word, gun at his side ready to shoot at any moment.

Connor watched them go, hands balling into fists at his side. He clicked his tongue before storming over to his partner, “Call for backup, now!” Hank nodded, LED turning yellow, “They’re insane! If anything happens to Nines I’ll- I’ll-“

Hank settled a hand on the lieutenant’s shoulder, successfully calming the angry man down, “They will be fine, GV500 will protect him.” His partner looked down grimly, clearly not happy about the situation but accepting the unexpected outcome.

“Stay ready, we’re moving after him if this goes wrong!” Connor said and pulled out his own gun. Nodding the three officers kept an close eye on the destroyed house.

 

 

Gavin jumped through the open window, silently landing on his feet. He looked around before indicating for Nines to follow him inside. Nines followed the android inside the building. They stopped in the empty hallway, the android’s LED turning red when something fell on him. Glancing up the two watched the wall over them shake, dust raining down on them. Someone was walking down the hallway directly over them, Nines swallowed. He didn’t feel so on edge in a long time.

Gavin moved his arm up stopping at the end of the floor. Grabbing the detective’s arm he pressed the human against the wall, stopping him from moving further while they waited in tense silent. Nines looked around the corner seeing an android, an older model, move past them into another room. Gavin waited a moment longer before moving in the opposite direction. They walked up some stairs stopping at the top.

“The hostages are in the room at the end, there are also two androids. The room is connected with the bathroom; we should overwhelm them from behind. A surprise attack seems to have the highest success rate,” the android whispered, slowly moving to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom where the hostages were held.

Slowly they walked to the closed door leaning against the wall. Gavin nodded at the detective. With a powerful kick, the human slammed the door open, surprising the two androids in the process. Before they could react Nines shot one of them in the knee and shoulder, while Gavin ran toward the other one and kicked the gun out of his hand making it fall to the ground, before kicking the android in the stomach, arming for his thirium-pump. The android slummed over, head lolling back and his LED turning a faint grey indicating that the android shut down.

Gavin smirked and moved to the quivering humans in the corner.

He was just about to free them when he heard the distinct sound of a gun being loaded. Gavin looked up he saw another android (most likely the one from downstairs) aiming his gun at Nines.

Gavin had only milliseconds to proceed the situation.

Nines wouldn’t be fast enough to shoot the android, the android already had his gun aimed at the detective’s head. There was an 86% probability that the bullet would pierce the detective’s head resulting in his immediate death.

The risk was too high.

Without warning Gavin ran toward Nines, pushing him to the ground. Gavin felt a piercing sensation traveling down his side causing his body collapse on top of the taller man. He hissed when his thirium-pump collided with the human’s shoulder, digging into him uncomfortable.

Before the android could proceed the event, Nines shot the machine in the head while lying beneath the motionless android. Nines’ heart stopped beating for a moment while he tried to proceed the situation. After regaining the ability to move, he carefully put his hand on his android' shoulder, looking at him worriedly.

He slowly moved them over, Gavin groaning at the movement, his side felt oddly hot. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Warning signs were swimming in his vision making his eyes unable to focus on anything. He felt a hand touch his cheek carefully, fingers gliding over his cheek.

“Gavin! Come on Gavin say something!”

God, why did the detective have to speak so loudly! Everything was swimming and he felt like puking out his bio-components… if that was even possible. His body felt like a fucking train wreck and he felt far too hot… could android’s melt?

He registered that he was breathing quickly, an automatic protocol to keep his body from overheating. But his panting most have worried the detective further, if the uncomfortable touched traveling over his body were any indication.

When another hot spike traveled up his side, he grabbed Nines’ hand on his cheek tightly. Moaning loudly from the unpleasant sensation, “it…hurts… I-I th-think…”

“Stop talking, idiot. You’re already loosing enough blood.” Nines sounded oddly breathless. Did he was hurt too? Gavin hoped not, red didn’t stand him. Gavin looked the detective up and down, only then registering the substance on the man’s white pullover (of course a turtleneck). Thirium, his mind unnecessary added. At least he didn’t find a wound on the detective’s body.

He accomplished his mission. Will the man respect him now? Gavin hoped so. It was the least thing he could do after making Gavin feel pain for the first time. God, being a deviant sucked ass. At least he couldn’t feel pain when he still was half-deviant back when he still lived with his previous owner… or did he, and he just forgot it? The man did whip his memory a few times, maybe he just forgot about it…

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he felt Nines hands cradle his face. The human leaned down to lean his forehead against his while he stroke the android’s cheek. The human had his eyes tightly closed, teeth clenched together painfully. The android analyzed the man’s face, for the first time fully taking in Nines’ beautiful face.

Before Gavin could stop himself, he smiled up at the detective. His moved his free hand up to the man’s shoulder, gripping the detective’s jacket tightly, his wound pulsed painfully but he didn’t care, “I-I-I did g-good, ri-ght?” He sounded pathetic, so much for making the man respect him. His voice processor seemed to be defect, his voice coming out in static glitches. Fuck, he couldn’t even take a bullet without falling down. Advanced model my ass.

Nines looked at him as if he got punched in the face. Gavin thought that the man didn’t have the right to look like he was in pain. Hello? It was Gavin after all with a good damn bullet in his side piercing one of his bio-components in an unpleasant way. Why did the asshole have to look like he was the one dying, when it was the other way around.

Gavin shouldn’t think so negative.

“Idiot. You are one fucking idiot,” the human cursed over him, and Gavin wanted to punch him in the face, hopefully breaking his perfect nose in the process, “Don’t you dare to die on me…” Nines voice was cold as ice but Gavin registered a strange pitch in it.

He felt his body being lifted up.

Suddenly he was outside the house. Did he had a black out? There must be something defect with his vision, if the red warning signs were any indication. Ra9, he hated the red little boxes! He looked to his side, seeing the blue-blood soaked detective walking next to him. Next, he registered the warmth around his hand, looking down he saw the detective still holding his hand tightly, smearing it with his blood in the process. Huh…

The detectives blue eyes were the last thing he saw before going shutting down.

 

* * *

 

**Scanning…**

  * **Defective LED #4-7-78 detected**
  * **Defective Memory Datei detected**
  * **Defective bio-component #4-556 detected**



**Request scanning bio-components again?**  
Yes.  
No.

**_No._ **

**Restarting after forceful shutdown will take a while…** **please be patient…**

**35%...45%...75%...99%...**

**Restart complete.**

**Starting main processor.**

Gavin jumped up. Fuck, he hated forced shutdown. Breathing in deeply he tried to calm his nerves. He touched his LED softly, seeing the red light emitting from it. He waited for it to go into yellow status before looking around the room.

He was in some kind of lap… no a medical-lap for androids. _Detroit police department_ written over the door in bolt words. At least he was back at the precinct. Gavin ran a hand through his messy hair, how long was he out?

It was 3am. He was in standby-mode for exactly 12 hours and 43 minutes. Even though he was in standby-modus for so long, he didn’t feel much better. There were still some warning signs swimming around his vision but he put them to the side. At least they weren’t as much as before.

He tried to stand up from his bed but fell down in the process forcefully. He yelped, hands gripping the bed frame tightly so he wouldn’t fall face first to the ground.

What?

Gavin scanned his body again. Something wasn’t right.

**Scanning…**

  * **Defective LED #4-7-78** **detected**
  * **Defective Memory Datei** **detected**
  * **Defective bio-** **component** **#4-556** **detected**



Defective bio-component #4-556? That was his foot. He looked down at his foot. Wait, that wasn’t his fucking foot. The bio-component belonged to another model that was barely compatible with Gavin’s own. Why did he had another bio-component attached to his body? It felt weird like when people wear shoes one size to small.

He didn’t like it.

He tried standing up but the foot wasn’t reacting to his movement, it just shivered a bit. Fuck, Gavin couldn’t even feel his toes.

He jerked up when the door to the room slammed open. Looking up he saw Nines in the doorway looking down at Gavin with wide eyes.

“Huh,” nice Gavin, you didn’t look stupid enough sitting on the ground, way to make an even bigger idiot out of yourselve. Gavin felt a blush travel up his cheeks, painting his cheeks in a faint blue. He looked away from the detective to the white ground.

He put his hands on the ground, trying once again to stand up. No luck his foot wasn’t listening to his commends. Before he could stress himself out more, a hand appeared in his vision. He looked up at Nines who was holding a hand out.

He looked at it before taking it hesitantly. He leaned on the man heavily, hearing his strong heart beat against his chest. It was oddly calming. Nines slowly helped him over to the bed were the android sat down again.

Both were silent for a long time.

“How are you feeling?” asked Nines after a minute, trying to dissolve the awkward atmosphere.

“My foot is defect. I am barely able to stand on my own. Walking is impossible. How do you think I feel?” snapped Gavin, instantly feeling bad for his rude behavior. The man helped him and that’s how Gavin treats him?

Fuck, he should apologize.

“I-I mean…”

He hates apologizing. Come on, Gavin! Don’t be a pussy!

“…sorry…” that sounded pathetic. Gavin blushed a soft blue averting his eyes, “It’s a lot to take in, I guess.”

“It’s okay.”

…

Okay, now it was just too fucking silent in the room. Couldn’t the guy say something? He never held himself back before, why now! Not able to stand the awkward silence any longer, Gavin forced himself to start a conversation.

“Wh-what happened after I…shutdown?” Gavin asked, he watched the man’s body freeze when he heard his question. Maybe that wasn’t the best topic to start with…

“Not much. We brought the offender in. The victims were released, no one was harmed…” _expect you…_ Gavin could hear the man say in his head, “As you must have noticed, we had to remove your foot after it didn’t seem to work anymore. Since you’re the only GV500 model, it’s hard to find compatible parts for your body. We don’t know yet when your new bio-components will arrive. Until there are here you’re free to take days off. He medic also brought you this, so you can move around more freely.” Nines held out some crutches. Gavin took them reluctantly.

He felt like some pathetic human.

Gavin slowly stood up with the crutches. It was strange not to be able to move his body freely. He looked down seeing that he was wearing an oversized DBD hoody and pair of sweatpants that were several a sizes too big for him. He one arm to his nose, sniffing the soft material. It smelled like Nines…

“Since your clothes were full of thirium I gave myself the permission and dressed you in some of my own clothes. You can keep them,” Nines answered his unspoken question.

Gavin blushed, “thanks… I guess,” mumble the android looking everywhere but the detective. Fuck, does that mean the human saw him naked?! Gavin didn’t know how he felt about that realization. Ignoring his embarrassment, he tried to hide his bright blush behind the long sleeves of the grey hoody.

Together they walked into the precinct, Nines hovering behind him like he thought the android would shut down again without warning. Gavin didn’t know if he should find it creepy or… or…

Whatever.

Sitting down on his desk ungracefully, he leaned back. Gavin felt tired, if that was something, he could feel. His eyes were still cloudy and unfocused, because of overflowing data in his head he couldn’t proceed over the month he didn’t go into ‘sleep-mode’.

Maybe he should go and stand in one of the booting station but he couldn’t even stand so that was out of the question.

Fuck… he couldn’t even feed the kitten this afternoon.

He hoped it wasn’t missing him. Gavin sure as fuck missed the cat.

“You look…tired. You LED is pulsing a constant red. Maybe you should go into stasis.” Said Nines quietly behind him.

_No shit Sherlock…_

“Yeah…” said Gavin instead but didn’t make a move to do just that. Like hell, he would just listen to the human like a perfect servant. He waited for Nines to go home already and let him suffer alone but the man was still hovering over him.

“Do you… Do you want to come home with me?” the detective asked suddenly, his hands fumbling with the jacket he held over his right arm.

Gavin whipped his head around almost falling from the chair in the process if it weren’t for Nines holding his shoulder. He looked up at the man dumbly, for once utterly speechless, his mouth hanging open while analyzed the human before him.

Nines looked at him with his cold eyes that didn’t seem so cold anymore, “If I’m not wrong, I believe you are staying at the precinct, right? But with your current condition it would be hard for you to sleep in one of the booting station. You can sleep on my couch. Maybe that would be more comfortable for you then sleeping at your desk.” said the man with his calm voice.

Gavin didn’t say anything for a long time his overloaded head still proceeding the humans words. Nines most have interpreted the androids silence wrong because he looked away sadly before saying, “I understand if you don’t want to. My request was rather blunt and-“

“I would love to come to your place,” said Gavin his mouth still hanging open looking at the man with an unguarded expression. When the android registered his own words, he flushed the bright blue color causing his scar to stand out in the dim light, “I-I-I mean-“ He shut up when he saw the man’s soft smile, once against extending his hand for the android to take. This time, Gavin took it without hesitation.

Together they walked out of the precinct into the parking garage were Nines’ black car stood all alone.

“My home isn’t far from the precinct. We will be there in 10 minutes, please make yourself comfortable till then,” Nines said after they sat in the car together. The car was pleasantly warm, warming Gavin’s defect foot, which was colder than the rest of his body and not working at full capacity.

The drive to Nines’ home was silent. Gavin was too exhausted to talk and Nines seemed to in his own world while he drove. Sometimes, Gavin could feel Nines eyes on him but he ignored the detective’s persisted stares.

They stopped at a multistory building, which looked quite nice from the outside. Gavin’s red LED spinning around while he took in the new information. Nines got out of the car moving around to the passenger door to help the android out. Gavin protested but let the human help him anyway. Together they moved to the elevator. Nines pushed the bottom for the top floor, foot tapping against the ground while they waited for the elevator to arrive. The elevator slowly went up the movement calming Gavin down so much that he almost fell into stasis while standing.

He looked up when he felt Nines’ hand on his shoulder moving him out of the elevator across the floor to the last door. The human quickly opened the door, leading the android into his apartment. Moving inside, Nines turned the light on, revealing the clean and spacious apartment. There was an open kitchen that looked unused. On the other side stood  a big TV and a dark blue couch. A bookshelf hang on the wall next to it, a row of _real_ books lining the shelf. There were no photos hanging on the walls only a calendar and a clock.

Nines pointed to the dark blue couch, “You can sleep there for the night. My bedroom is down the hallway, last door. If you need anything just ask me,” said the man and smiled when Gavin nodded. Once again, an awkward silence spread over the room, making both man blush slightly. Nines cough awkwardly before walking towards his bedroom, quickly disappearing inside his room.

Gavin watched him go before stumbling over to the couch and falling on it ungracefully. Gavin sighed peacefully. He turned to his side cuddling further into the oversized hoody, pressing his face down to the soft material. His sensors picking up Nines’ smell. Somehow it seemed to calm down his system, lulling him into a peaceful sleep, his LED finally turning a blue color.

 

* * *

 

Gavin woke up startled when he heard something clatter around him. He moaned tiredly and turned around to bury his face into the soft fabric beneath him. He wanted to sleep forever.

The sound of porcelain clattering woke him up completely. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his face around, trying to find the culprit who woke him up. He met the ice blue eyes of Nines who was standing across the room in the kitchen. The man was smirking at him softly.

Gavin groaned when he saw the man’s cocky expression, quickly turning around again before the human could see his annoyed expression. He buried he face into the pillow beneath him and breathed in Nines’ calming scent. He heard Nines laugh, the man’s melodic voice echoing though the room like a symphony.

“To bad it’s gone.”

Gavin’s had jerked up looking at the annoying man confused, “What is _gone_?” the android muttered, his voice pitched slightly rougher, just some aftereffects of his long sleeping session.

Nines tapped the side of his head, still smiling, “Your LED, it shone blue all night long,” he explained.

For some reason Gavin blushed. He couldn’t believe that he let his body calm down so much in the presence of the man. He didn’t remember seeing his LED turn blue before he fell asleep. Not knowing how to react the android said the next best thing that came to his mind, “You watched me sleep, creep?”

“What if I did?” replied Nines still smiling creepily (No it wasn’t cute or hot or anything!)

Gavin’s ears turned blue, “Creep…” muttered Gavin averting his eyes from the tall man. Gavin sat up when he saw the man put on his jacket, “Where are you going?”

“Work.”

Oh right… Gavin tried to stand up but Nines stopped him.

“You are not coming with me.”

“What? Why!? I can move just fine!” Gavin grumbled, pouting at the man childishly.

Nines sighed while he grabbed his car keys from the little table in front of Gavin, “You’re in no condition to work. I called you in sick. Fowler gave you the permission to take a week of till your bio-components arrive.”

“This is stupid! I wanna help you!”

“You can help me by staying here in relax like a good boy.” Nines smirked at the android.

Gavin felt his face burn, the man was driving him insane, “I’m an android, I don’t need rest…”

“You sure? Your LED says another story,” the human walked to the door. Gavin quickly stumbled after him looking flushed and exhausted just from the short walk to the door. Nines looked coldly down at him, “please make yourself at home, you can watch TV or read I don’t care. Try to rest while I’m gone,” with that, the man walked out, leaving a shocked android behind.

“H-hey!” Gavin called after the human. But the door fell shut, ignoring the android completely. _Asshole_.

That’s right, he doesn’t have to listen to the fucking human, he can do whatever he wants. It wasn’t like he was held back by his programing or anything. Gavin smirked and grabbed the doorknob tightly.

He will go outside and walk far away from Nines apartment…

Right…

He just had to pull open the door and walk away…

_Good boy_ …

Gavin’s face flushed blue all the way up to his ears. Nines’ sweet voice whispering into his ear.

He leaned his back against the closed door, hiding his blue face behind his hands.

What was wrong with him? Running a hand through his hair, he slowly sat down on the ground, looking at the empty apartment.

Why couldn’t he go against the man’s commend? Why did his body heat up when he heard the human call him a _Good boy_? Gavin hated to follow orders, even before he deviated completely he despised his owner for commanding him around like some doll!

_And yet…_

He felt… _pleasure_?... hearing Nines doing the same.

Gavin shook his head. Standing up he stumbled forward looking around the apartment. Nines told him to read a book if he wanted. It was a long time since he last felt _real_ paper under finger. His previous owner had a whole room full of books, Gavin rarely walked inside it, only occasionally to clean up the hundreds of shelves decorating the room. Gavin always liked the big room it calmed him down. Sometimes he would take a break from cleaning opening one of the books feeling the old paper under his fingers, it made his LED pulse blue.

Wanting to feel the papers again, the android stumbled over to the tiny bookshelf. He looked at it slowly taking out a big brown book. ‘ _Leviathan **‘.**_ It was a fantasy book. Gavin liked them, it was the only genre he read back at his old owners house.

He slowly sat down on the couch cuddling his face into the big hoody. Feeling the old paper under his fingers, he began to read.

 

* * *

 

The next time Gavin put down the book it was already evening. Nines would be home in a few hours. Maybe he should cook something for the detective. Nines told him to rest, but after sitting around reading almost all day he was getting jittery. He needed to do something or he was going crazy.

The detective didn’t forbid him to cook. Standing up he slowly walked over to kitchen, using the wall as support. The foot still didn’t work but at least he could finally feel his toes again. Opening the refrigerator he looked at the content inside… it was rather empty. Did the human even eat?

Gavin knew that it wasn’t healthy for human to be without real food in a long time. Nines should take better care of himself. Making up his mind, he searched for a receipt that he could make with the few ingredients he found.

His LED blinked when he came up with a result, Bolognese… it was better than nothing. Taking out the needed ingredients, he walked over to the counter putting them down.

Gavin smirked. Time to show Nines what he could do!

 

* * *

 

When he finished cooking it was almost nine a clock. Nines would be hear any minute. As if he heard him the man in question walked through the door, not looking any less perfect than this morning. It made Gavin angry that the human looked more neat than the android.

Gavin looked like a corpse next to the always-proper human. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

Nines looked up when he smelled the delicious scent, “Did you cook?”

Gavin smirked proudly putting his hands on his hips, “Yes!”

This will show the human how amazing he was!

Nines walked over to the counter looking inside the pot on the stove, “You didn’t have to,” said Nines looking at Gavin with an almost sad expression, “You’re my guest after all and not my… servant.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the man, “I know, but I wanted to,” Gavin scratched at his neck were the connection plug was hidden under his skin, he looked everywhere but the man, “This is the least I could do for the time I’m staying here…”

“You want to stay here?”

Gavin looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights, “Ahh… of-of course only if that is possible. I-I can go-“

“No!” Nines put his hand on the android’s hand that was resting on the counter, “I mean you can stay as long as you want. You’re not bothering me.”

Gavin flushed at his words. Why did the human have to be so smooth? Tt wasn’t fair. The man looked all cool and collected while Gavin had problems to even form correct sentences. If he didn’t know better he would think that the other man was the actual android of the two.

Gavin looked down to their hands, which still were connected on the counter. He quickly pulled his away not meeting the man’s eyes, “Well, are you going to eat or not?”

The man smiled softly moving over to the table, “Yes, yes. At least join me while I eat.”

Gavin gave the man a full plate sitting down opposite from him, “Fine but only because I don’t have anything else to do.” Gavin watched the man eat for a while a comfortable silence settling over them. When Nines finished, he looked at the android fondly.

“It was really delicious. Thank you.”

“Mhm. Don’t get used to it, asshole.” Gavin muttered his eyes intently focused at an old spot on the table.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Gavin?” the detective asked suddenly, breaking the good mood between them.

Gavin looked at him annoyed, “If you want to ask me something, just ask!” The LED gave him away, spinning orange for a second, showing his nervousness.

“Why does your LED never turn blue? Is it defect?”

Gavin scratched his neck not meeting the man’s eyes. Of course, the asshole wanted to ask him about his LED. Even other androids found it strange that it never wavered from its yellow state. He still remembered what Markus said to him, “Markus, the android leader, told me it had something to do with my mental state or some bullshit.”

Nines didn’t say anything just watching the android closely.

“I-it isn’t anything serious, I guess. Markus told me that I suffer from something similar to anxiety disorder but he isn’t really sure. I can live with it I guess… Never was without the feeling…” explained the android.

“Even before your deviancy?” Nines leaned forward watching the nervous android fiddle with the long sleeves of his hoody.

“Mhm. Yes… I already was a half-deviant, when I woke up for the first time. I don’t know how it feels be a full machine, I always felt emotion as long as I can remember. But they weren’t so pronounced back then, somewhat duller, more hidden or something. It’s also the reason why my previous owner hated me and threw me away in the end.” He smiled painfully, hands balling into fist under the table. His LED turned red, remembering the painful memories he lived through. The verbal abuse, sometimes physical… It wasn’t something he like to think about, most of the memories the reason for his constant nightmares whenever he went into stasis.

Nines looked up shocked, “Did he do something to you?”

Of course, the stupid human hit the nail on the head. Gavin wanted to run away and not talk about the painful memories, but for some reasons he wanted the human to know. Why? He never spoke with anyone about what happened at his old home, if you could even call it that. He only talked with Simon about some things that happened but leaving out most parts. The other android understood his suffering he lived through a similar situation in his old home. Simon was the closed thing to a friend, expect for Tina (even if he didn’t know the woman for that long yet, he loved her dearly).

And yet he was about to open up to the human he barely knew.

Gavin smirked coldly, one hand moving up to touch the scar on his nose, “He did this to me. Smashed a glass bottle on my face.” his hands began to shake violently.

“Gavin-“

Once the dam was broken, Gavin couldn’t stop, “I was just a huge disappointment to the fucker! He didn’t understand! I wasn’t what he wanted! I wasn’t good enough!” Gavin hid his head in his hands his LED spinning a bright red. He felt his defect foot tap against the ground nervously, over and over, slamming on the ground in a nervous rhythm, “Why wasn’t I like him!? Why?! He did all those horrible things! He killed me! The bastard killed me!” Gavin but a hand to his chest still remembering the fear of having a bullet shot through his thirium-pump, “He never accepted me… He wanted me to be like him! But I could never become him! Even to the end I wasn’t like his brother-“

“Gavin” a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his personal abyss. Gavin didn’t want to look at the human’s face fearing the disappointment he knew the man was showing, “Gavin, look at me, please,” Nines voice sounded soft.

Slowly, cautiously, Gavin dared to look at the detective, his thirium-pump beating a mile per second. His eyes widened when he saw Nines’s sad expression. The man’s had a dark look on his face, looking like he would murder someone but he could see the man’s glassy eyes, unshed tears glinting in the man’s eyes. Gavin didn’t understand, why would the man want to cry. There was no reason for him to do so.

Did Gavin do something wrong? Did he say something wrong?

“It’s okay, Gavin. He won’t hurt you again, I promise.”

Gavin felt something wet flow down his cheeks when he heard the human’s irrational promise. Was he stupid? Why did he promise him something like that, like he was some fragile thing he needed to protect. Gavin couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his face. He never cried. Not once, not even when Kamski insulted him or pointed a gun at his head, “I-I don’t know w-what’s happening- I-“

Nines pulled him up and pressed the android against his chest, hugging him tightly, “It’s okay, Gavin. It’s okay, you can cry all you want.”

Gavin didn’t move for a moment his eyes staring into nothingness over the man’s shoulder. He slowly moved his hands to Nines’ back, hating how his hands shook like he was low on thirium. Gripping the man’s jacket tightly, he burring his head into the human’s shoulder, hiding his tears.

“I-if you tell this to a-anyone asshole, I-I’m going to kill y-you…” Gavin muttered his face flushing blue, while he cried silently into the man’s shoulder.

Nines only held him tighter against his chest, “I’ll watch you try.”

“Shut up asshole.”

 

* * *

 

When they moved apart finally, Gavin felt overly exhausted. His LED was still spinning wildly trying to proceed the sudden events that occurred.  
Gavin never felt more out of place than in this moment, standing before the tall man who was looking down at him worryingly. Gavin ignored his gaze instead wiping away the wet spots on his face. RA9, he felt pathetic. This wasn’t how he planned the day to end!

“Maybe you should rest. Some sleep will be good for you,” Nines said, “we can speak more tomorrow.” Nines turned around ready to leave the android alone but he stopped when he felt a hand on his jacket stopping him. Turning around halfway, he looked at the embarrassed android with wide eyes.

“C-can I…” Gavin looked to his naked feet, fiddling with his toes, “I don’t wanna be alone...” he muttered.

“You can sleep in my bed there should be enough room for us two.” Nines muttered, a light flush coloring his cheeks. The android only nodded still not letting go of his jacket as if he was scared that the detective would disappear if he did so, “Let’s go to bed.” The detective grabbed the android’s hand which held onto him like a little child, and pulled the shaking android towards his bedroom.

Together they moved into the bedroom. Gavin looked down at the big bed, blushing darkly when he finally registered the situation he got himself into. Was he really going to sleep with the human in the same bed? This was so embarrassing. If someone finds out about this, he’ll kill the bastard.

Gavin laid down on the bed, his hands moving over the soft fabric, analyzing it. The fabric was soft and it smelled like the detective, if was strangely comforting. Gavin had to stop himself from burring his head in the pillow. What was he? An android kid? He jumped up when he saw Nines move out of the room.

“You are not gonna sleep here?” Gavin face flushed, hearing how desperate tone. His LED stuttering orange for a moment.

For a second, Nines just stared at the android before smiling softly, “I’m only going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I’ll be back in a moment.” the man said softly before walking out of the room.

“Oh,” great Gavin nice comeback. The android laid back down again, finally burring his head in the pillow to muffle his embarrassed groan. He really was behaving like a child. His body tensed up when Nines walked back into the room. He heard the man change into his sleeping clothes but Gavin didn’t dare to look up. He already made a fool of himself enough today, thank you very much.

The bed dipped down next to him. Gavin knew that his LED was spinning red from all his tension. He only hoped that Nines didn’t notice.

Nines didn’t say anything when he moved under the covers, his back turned to the android, “Good night, Gavin,” he muttered softly before turning of the lamp next to the bed casting the room into blackness. Only Gavin’s red LED glowed softly in the dark. Gavin didn’t say anything too nervous to speak. Instead he laid stock-still, not daring to move a muscle. His thirium-pump was beating loudly against his chest.

Only after he was sure the human already fell asleep, did he turn around. He moved closer to the tall human pressing his body against the human so he could hear the man’s heartbeat and feel the warmth radiating from him. Sighing softly, Gavin calmed down while he listened to the human’s heartbeat, his LED turning yellow before finally pulsing blue when he went into stasis.

 

* * *

 

Nines looked up from this computer reluctantly when Officer Chen’s hands collided with his desk. He hoped her hands were clean he just polished the damn thing.

“Is there something I can do for you, Officer Chen?” asked Nines calmly, hoping that the woman would just leave him alone already. He didn’t feel like holding a civil conversation.

The woman crossed her arms, looking down at him seriously, “Yes. Do you know where Gavin is? I didn’t see him at the precinct yesterday. I heard he took the week off because of…what happened. I didn’t know that he had an apartment… And he doesn’t pick up my phone calls either.”

Nines hummed softly turning his attention back to the report he was writing on, “I do indeed know where the android is.”

“Then-“

“But why do you want to know? He’ll be back in a week.”

Tina pursed her lips at the arrogant man. She breathed in deeply trying to keep calm, “I’m worried about him. I would like to visit him after work,” answered Tina. She felt like she was being interrogated.

Nines hummed again, “He’s at my apartment.”

“Okay- wait. Your apartment?” Tina looked at the man shocked. Did she heard him right? The cold detective – fucking Nines – let Gavin stay at his apartment? Did something happen between them?

“Yes. Wait, I’ll give you my address. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.” Nines took out a piece of paper writing down his address quickly before handing it over to the woman, “He wanted to go buy food today but I’m sure he’ll be home again after your shift ends. And he also forget his phone in the precinct. Could you please give it to him?” he pulled the android’s phone out of a drawer, giving it to the surprised woman.

Tina took the piece of paper and phone speechlessly, “Sure.”

She was going to have a long, strict talk with the android.

 

* * *

 

Gavin’s LED was spinning orange. It was a fucking bad idea to go shopping when you can’t even walk properly. Who’s fucking idea was it again to go grocery shopping again? Ah right… his own… Fuck, he was so fucking stupid.  
He could barely move forward without losing the hold on his crutches. He leaned on a wall adjusting his hold on the bags full of food. He could feel the gaze of various people walking down the busy street. They kept glancing at him as if he was the most fucking thing they ever saw. Fucking shit, just kill him now!

He hated it.

He could see Nines’ apartment down the road. Finally! It took him almost two hours to go shopping. Exhausted from his long trip he could feel his foot screaming at him to take a break. Fucking incompatible bio-component, he should just rip it off his body…

Maybe he should have listened to Nines and not move as little as possible. But he hated listening to the bastard. Especially when he was sprouting his arrogant smirk that drove the android up the wall.

_Stupid human…_

When he arrived in front of the apartment, he noticed the familiar woman standing in front of it. She was playing with her car keys while she looked up the tall apartment building, “Tina?” he breathed out.

Tina turned around hearing the familiar voice, “Gavin!” she ran towards the android hugging him tightly almost hurling him onto the ground.

“Woha!” Gavin put one hand over the woman patting her on the back, “Nice to see you too, bitch.” He rasped, looking up at the grey sky while he stroke the woman’s back.

After a few seconds, Tina stepped away from him and hit him on the shoulder without warning. Looking at him furiously. Gavin cradled his shoulder, looking at her with wide, shocked eyes. The fuck was her problem!?

“Ow! What the fuck! You _do_ know that I can feel pain do you??” Gavin stroke his abused shoulder softly.

Tina’s angry expression didn’t waver, “That was for making me worry about you, toaster! Let’s go inside you look like shit,” she stolen the shopping bags from his hands before he could protest.

“Hey!” Gavin slowly stumbled after the woman into the elevator. He glanced over at her, analyzing her happy face. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her, all her vitals were on an optimal level. Good. “What are you even doing here?”

“Visiting your plastic ass obviously.” they walked out of the elevator when they arrived at the top floor. Gavin guided her to Nine’s apartment, opening it with a key the human gave him.

“Yeah I can see that, bitch. But, like why?” he stepped inside the bright apartment, the sun shining in from the big windows. He closed the door behind her, ushering her towards the kitchen.

Tina immediately walked into the kitchen starting to sort the food into the refrigerator, “What? Can’t I visit a friend?” she looked over to the shocked android, “Is your calendar full or something? Do I have to make an appointment? ‘ _Yes, hello? It’s Tina Chen I would want to make a_ _reservations at 15 a clock this afternoon if that is possible_?’” she held her hand up to her ear like she was holding a phone.

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Okay! Okay! I understand it already! Stop it with the show already!” he grumbled embarrassed.

She smirked at the angry android and flipped him off while she sorted the grocery. She stood up after she was finished sorting the food, “That reminds me…” Tina searched her pockets making an ‘aha!’ sound when she felt the blunt object touch her hand. She pulled Gavin’s phone out of her pocket holding it out for the android to take, “You forget your phone at the precinct. Nines gave it to me.”

He looked at the object for a second before taking it, “Thanks,” Gavin muttered surprised.

She walked over to him, putting her arm around his shoulder, pulling the taller man against her side. He looked at her warily, “Sooo, now tell me what is going on between you and detective Blue Eyes.”

“Really? ‘ _Detective blue eyes’_?”

“Shut up and answer the question, Robocop.” She stood in front of the nervous android one hand firmly planted on the kitchen counter. He felt like the woman was interrogating him, waiting for the android to spill out all his dirty secrets.

Gavin looked away already feeling the blue blush traveling up his cheeks, “Nothing. What the fuck should go on between me and Mr. perfect?”

“And you say my nickname is bad…”

“Shut up!” Gavin flushed even darker, “There is really nothing going on! I’m just staying at his house till my bio-component arrive. After that I’m out of here.” Gavin put two fingers down the kitchen counter, making a walking motion. His chest hurt in a strange way thinking about leaving Nines alone in his apartment. Gavin turned around. Ignoring her while looking at his phone unlocking the screen. _’34 messages’_ and ‘ _3 missed calls’_ from Tina. Fuck, she didn’t lie when she told him that she was worried about him.

“You like him,” Tina said too bluntly. The android turned around quickly, looking at her like she grow a second head.

“Are you insane!? I don’t like the bastard! He’s like the worst human ever- ever-“ he waved his hands through the air wildly, “made- or something!”

Tina walked up to him laying a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him with a teasing smile, “Come on, Gavin~” she sang his name, “There is nothing wrong with liking him. I mean he is pretty hot _for a man_ I guess.”

“You are joking, right? Right?” he looked at her desperately willing her to take the words back.

The female officer didn’t say anything only smirking at his blushing face like it showed her all the answers she needed. It most likely did…

“Maybe…” Gavin began.

Tina perked up.

“Maybe I don’t hate him!”

Her face fell again, looking at him stupidly, “You are just gonna deny it like this, aren’t you?”

Gavin walked past her into the kitchen opening the refrigerator and hiding his flushed face behind the door, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, bitch!” he pulled out some ingredients for lasagna. Today, his goal is to blow Nines taste buds into oblivion.

 Tina came up beside him, once again putting her hand on the kitchen counter while looking at him like an angry mother, “because it isn’t healthy to deny your feeling! And _hey_! Maybe he likes you too? Did you thought about that?”

He pulled out some fresh tomatoes walking over to the counter. He pulled out a sharp knife and began to cut them into tiny pieces, “there is no way he likes me. Did you look at him! He’s like a ten while I’m a-“

“A 10 too. No scratch that you’re a fucking 12! I would fuck you if you were a woman and not such an asshole.”

“Geez, thank Tina. You just know how to make my heart flutter.” Gavin’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She giggled successfully breaking his angry façade. She leaned slightly onto his shoulder watching him cut the tomatoes into impossible tiny pieces, “I’m just worried about you, asshole.”

Gavin froze, the hand holding the knife stopping mid-air, “I know… I’m sorry.” He mumbled, leaning his head against hers.

Tina perked up again, “So what are you doing, Robochef?”

“I’m gonna blow Nines’s taste buds with an amazing lasagna!” explained Gavin smirking smugly.

Tina pulled up her sleeves, still wearing her uniform, “Nice! Come on move over! I’ll help your obvious plastic-ass!”

Gavin stepped reluctantly to the side, “Meat sack…”

“Expensive trash pile.”

 

* * *

 

When Nines opened his apartment door, he wasn’t expecting the two people sitting on his blue couch while laughing loudly. When Tina noticed Nines he waved at him happily.

“Evening, detective!”

“Hello, Officer Chen. Hello Gavin, how are you feeling?” Nines watched the android fiddle with his finger nervously. Somehow, the android looked happier, maybe the sudden visit from Officer Chen did help perk up Gavin’s mood.

Gavin looked away from the tall man suddenly feeling embarrassed about what happened the other night. They didn’t really talk this morning. Gavin was still half stuck in his ‘ _sleep-mode_ ’ when the detective went to work.

“Fine. I’m not some child, I can take care of myself just fine…” muttered Gavin annoyed, still not looking at the human. His LED was pulsing a bright yellow. Why did the human worry about him so much? Shouldn’t it be Gavin’s job to worry about the human? This was his mission after all. To take care of the human and protect him from any potential danger.

Tina hit him with her elbow making the android groan quietly. Gavin turned to the woman, giving her an angry glare. What the fuck was her problem?? She shot the android a disproving glance. Nines just looked between them, clearly confused by their strange behavior.

Stretching dramatically, Tina stood up, “Well, it’s time for me to go home. I’ll see you soon Gavin. Have a nice evening detective.”

“You too, Officer.” replied Nines politely.

The woman walked to the door, glancing back at Gavin and giving him a (fucking) thumb up before walking out. Gavin has the feeling that something just went over his head. Before he could think more about it, the detective sat down next to him. Nines looked tired, stretch that – he looked totally exhausted like he just had to fight a herd of zombies.

“Do you wanna eat something?” Gavin asked.

“Maybe later.”

An awkward silent fell over them. Gavin began to fiddle with his fingers wildly, his LED pulsing yellow while he thought about what he could do to help the human feel better. He looked down at the book on the little table. It was another Fantasy book. Nines seemed to like them. Almost the whole bookshelf consisted of Fantasy books there was also some Poetry. Gavin carefully looked over to Nines his eyes widening when he saw the man realized that the man had been watching him the whole time. He quickly averted his eyes again, his thirium-pump stuttered in his chest, “Do you have to look at me like that, asshole?”

Nines forehead creased, “Your behavior towards me really changed. In the beginning you were all stuck up but at least polite to an extent, and now…”

“Now what?!”

Nines looked away smirking slightly, “Now you behave like an impertinent child.” Nines stood up tidying his already perfect clothes.

Gavin gaped at the arrogant human, “I-I’m not a fucking child, you bastard!”

Nines smirked looking down at Gavin cockily. He leaned down towards the android, hovering over him. Gavin moved back until his back hit the armrest of the couch. The android pierced him with angry eyes while trying to hide how nervous felt, he could feel his body shake, uncertain about what Nines was doing.

Nines put a hand on the couch next to Gavin’s head, the android’s breath stuttered at the movement, “Don’t worry, Gavin. I like you this way better,” and suddenly Nines moved away from the frozen android. The human wore a conflicted expression on his face not looking at the android, “I’ll go to bed. You can… join me if you want.” He muttered the last part.

With that, the tall man walked out of the room leaving a confused Gavin alone. Gavin’s thoughts were a mess. His body felt hot and his hands were shaking.

What the actual fuck just happened?

Gavin grumbled under this breath looking angrily to the closed bedroom door. The hell he was going to join the arrogant prick! He can rot alone in his bed for all he cares!

Gavin lay down on the tiny sofa with more force then necessary, his arm colliding with the armrest in the process. Gavin crunched up his eyes when he felt the warm spark, similar to pain, travel up his arm but he ignored it. He turned away from the bedroom door, pulling the blanket over him to keep his damaged foot warm.

That’s right. Gavin didn’t care for the bastard. The arrogant prick just did whatever he liked. Nines always played with him, not caring about the android’s feeling, always only doing whatever he wanted. Gavin won’t give him the satisfaction of crawling into his bed, like some distressed child who needed comfort. Gavin didn’t need comfort and especially not from the cold bastard. If he wanted to be hugged and loved, he would just go to the kitten in the alleyway!

Gavin eyes shot open. The orange kitten! He couldn’t feed it the last few days with all the shit that was going on.

Gavin promise himself that he will feed tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Nines looked out the window. He was sitting in his car looking up at the apartment building where he knew the android was still ‘ _sleeping’_ on the couch. The short man didn’t crawl into his bed last night.

Maybe it was only a onetime thing.

Maybe, Nines was reading too much into it.

Maybe, he was wrong about Gavin’s interest in him.

Nines wasn’t sure about anything anymore. One minute it seemed like the two could have a civil conversation, the next Nines was pushing the android ending with the man calling him names making Nines’ blood boil and wanting him to push the man down and press his lips against the perfect ones of the android.

Nines ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He should stop fantasizing about the android. Hell, he didn’t even know if androids could feel love. Apparently they could feel _feelings_ but to what extent? There was the high possibility that Gavin couldn’t feel love.

The detective looked out the window, feeling a heavy weight settled down on shoulder. The blue sky was hidden behind grey clouds making him feel even more depressed about the whole matter. The weather forecast said that it would be stormy today. Nines hoped that he didn’t have to go out to a crime scene today.

Starting the car, Nines drove away from his apartment.

Work was the same. He finished some boring paperwork while ignoring his brother and his pet android. Same old, same old. Around late afternoon, it began to rain heavily. The wind was getting stronger until it was hitting against the windows forcefully making them shake. The weather forecast wasn’t kidding about the storm. Nines was happy to be inside. He hoped Gavin was safely inside his apartment, sitting on the blue couch while tucked in the blanket like a burrito.

God, he felt stupid for being worried about the impolite android.

Nines tried to distract himself with his paperwork but he couldn’t concentrate on the words in front of him. Why was he so worried about the android? The machine said himself that, ‘ _he could take care of himself’_. There was no need for Nines to be worried about him.

He sighed. Time for a tea. He hoped that the warm drink would calm his nerves.

Standing up he walked to into the breakroom. When he saw his brother drinking coffee at one of the tables, he was almost set on turning around again. He did not want to talk to his annoying brother, he would rather eat raw meat than having any form of conversation with the young lieutenant. Of course, Connor noticed him before Nines could flee, smiling at him and waving his brother over. Sighing, he tried to ignore brother.

“Nines! How is work? Everything good?” asked the man while watching Nines spill some hot water into his favorite cup before placing a tea bag into it.

Nines felt his eye twitch at the cheerful voice. He really didn’t want to talk to Connor, “Good. If you would excuse me, I need to go back to work.”

Connor looked at him sadly while leaning forward on the table, “How is Gavin? I heard he is living at your apartment until his new foot arrives.” Connor smiled when he saw the taller man stop, happy that he got his brothers attention for once.

Nines looked around uncomfortable, “He’s… fine.”

“Hey, maybe I could come over sometime this week? I’m sure Gavin is feels bored all alone in your apartment.”

“We will see,” Nines answered, quickly walking out of the breakroom to escape the annoying man. He could feel his brothers gaze all the way back to his desk but ignored it. Drinking his tea slowly, Nines returned to work at his never-ending paperwork.

When Nines finished with his last report it was already dark outside. The storm was still going on, even stronger than before. Driving home will be a pain in the ass. Nines slowly stood up before putting on his jacket and scarf. He waved to Tina and Chris on his way out who were standing at the entrance talking about some case. The two waved back them.  
Stepping outside he was immediately hit by a strong gust of wind. Fucking weather. He was just about to walk over to the parking garage when he saw someone sit against a wall next to an alleyway. Who was insane enough to sit outside in this weather.

If Nines was a colder person he would have ignored the person, but as it was he walked over to the them checking if they were okay.

“Excuse me-“ Nines eyes shot open when green eyes looked up at him. All too familiar green eyes. Gavin eyes widened when he recognized Nines.

“Nines?!”

Nines’s face scrunched up, “What the hell are you doing out here?! It’s raining like hell!” Gavin flinched at his load voice before looking furiously back.

Gavin cradled something tightly against his chest, while glared at the human, “What I do isn’t your fucking business! Leave me alone, meat sack!” Gavin yelled back, still not standing up from the ground. His hands were wrapped around his stomach, shielding something from the heavy rain, “Just get lost already!”

Nines’ expression shifted from anger to an expressionless façade. Gavin gaped at the sudden shift, before he could shout at the human again, Nines suddenly grabbed his arm howling him towards him. Gavin yelped slightly not expecting the sudden movement. He collided with Nines chest. With one hand, he held onto Nines’ shoulder to keep his balance without his crutches.

Gavin pushed the human away thankful for the strong rain that hid his flushed face, “What the fuck?! Let go of me, fucker!” Gavin tried to peel his hand away from Nines strong grip, his LED spinning a bright red at the forceful treatment.

“We are going home,” Nines said coldly, his icy eyes not leaving Gavin’s shocked face. His eyes briefly looked at the red LED ignoring how his heart arched painfully, he didn’t like the fearful look in Gavin’s eyes, “You need rest and a warm-“

“No!” Gavin yelled loudly, stunning both of them.

No one spoke for a moment, the only sound the heavy rain hitting the pavement and the occasional car driving quickly down the route. Nines tightened his grip on Gavin’s hand. He wouldn’t let the android stay alone in the rain.

“Gavin listen-“

“No you listen you fuck-“

Booth stopped speaking when a tiny, fluffy, orange head peeked out of Gavin’s jacked mewling at the two man. Nines looked down at the kitten, he was sure that if he had a LED it would be shining a bright yellow.

Well, he didn’t expect that.

Gavin pet the cat softly with his free hand trying to move the already wet kitten back into his warm jacket.

“Is that a cat?” Nines asked dumbly one eyebrow arched. Gavin looked at him darkly, his wrist still captive in Nines strong grip.

“What do you think, Sherlock?”

Nines’ eye twitched at the name. Without saying something, he picked up Gavin’s crutches before dragging the android down the road towards the parking garage. Gavin shouted at him but let the man drag him away from the cold alleyway.

“Shut up already. Don’t you want the cat out of the rain?” Nines didn’t look at the android. Finally letting go of his wrist so he could step into the car.

The android stared at the human, not expecting Nines to agree with taking the kitten home with them. He quickly walked over to the passenger door, pulling it open and practically throwing himself into the warm car. This was heaven. Gavin sighed loudly leaning back, LED circling a calm yellow. The android looked over to Nines, watching the man’s drive. He felt a flush creep up his face, he hoped Nines didn’t see it in the darkness.

“Thanks… I guess.” The android mumbled softly, petting the kitten that once again peeked out his head.

Nines smirked slightly, “So you do have manners?”

Gavin turned away from the human. Fuck him! He was wrong, the human is a prick after all!

“Asshole…”

When they finally where standing inside Nines’ apartment the human looked over to the dripping android. The android was standing in the middle of the room looking like a drowned cat, he looked over to the human helplessly, water dripping down his hair.

He looked _pathetic_. He _felt_ pathetic.

Nines sighed, running a hand through his perfect hair before he grabbed the android’s wrist and dragged him down the hallway into the bathroom that was connected to Nines’ bedroom, “Let’s get you and your little friend cleaned up.”

Gavin watched Nines turn on the shower, his eyes settling on Nines exposed neck, which peeked out from his shirt. He averted his eyes when the man turned around, “Do you need help?” Nines tried to pull off Gavin damp Jacket but Gavin slapped his hands away. The android turned away from him, carefully taking out the wet kitten from his jacket.

He held the cat close to his chest glancing at the human clearly pissed, “Just get out already. I’ll manage.”

Nines didn’t move for a moment, his cold eyes piercing into Gavin’s furious ones.

Gavin was just about to shout another curse at the human when he finally moved out of the bathroom. Glancing at the closed door, Gavin sighed loudly, “I really don’t understand him,” Gavin whispered to the cat in his hands. The cat meowed at him loudly in return.

“Yes, yes. Let’s get you cleaned up you little asshole.”

Cleaning up the little kitten was simpler than expected. He dried the cat of with a soft towel before putting her down on the cold bathroom floor. The now clean kitten bounced around the room sniffing the furniture.

Gavin looked down at himself. He really needed a shower too. Gavin slowly took of his wet clothes. He rarely took a shower, not really needing one as an android. Putting his hand under the warm stream his sensors picking up every water drop hitting his fingers. He slowly moved into the shower closing the shower door behind him so the cat wouldn’t follow him inside.

He forgot how nice it felt.

Gavin tried to turn around but his damaged foot slipped under him. He yelped loudly when he fell down on his butt. _Fuck that hurt!_

Error warning flooded his vision, making him go blind behind the wall of annoying messages. Not five seconds later, Nines ran into the bathroom looking for the potential danger. When he saw the android laying on his butt in the shower he walked over quickly. Gavin looked at him speechless his cheeks tinted a bright blue while his LED glowed red.  
Nines helped the android up without a word, the human getting wet in the process but he didn’t seem to care, “Are you okay?”

Gavin only nodded at the human his voice failing him. He could see warning signs popping up in the corner of his vision but he ignored them.

The two stared at each other for a second to long before Nines stepped back but didn’t let the android go completely, one hand still firmly planted on his naked back.

“You should have just let me help you from the beginning,” Nines said with his deep and strict voice.

Gavin scoffed at him trying to hide his naked body from the blue eyes but failing miserably. _This was not happening_! Gavin felt hot and it wasn’t because of the warm water streaming down his body, “I could have gotten up myself! I don’t need your help, dipshit!” Gavin averted his eyes turning away slightly from the human.

Nines smirked, slowly leaning towards the android his perfect hair getting wet in the process. He put one hand on the wall next to Gavin’s head. The shiver traveling up Gavin’s body only excited the human more. He wanted to put his hands on the smooth skin, lick away the falling water drops from the neck with his tongue. Would it feel warm or cold like a machine? Nines wanted to find out more than anything else in the moment.

Gavin tried to step back but almost slipped again, he quickly grabbed Nines’ shoulder, leaning even more against the human. His breathe picked up, eyes staring at the human wet collarbone.

_This isn’t good. Not at all!_ Gavin could feel his body react in a way he couldn’t fully proceed.

Nines looked down at the android’s bright blue ears. They were quiet cute. Nines wanted to bite them making them even bluer if that was even possible. Nines slowly moved his hands up the android’s back, feeling the android shiver under his touch. His cold hands settled on Gavin’s neck pressing down slightly so the android could feel the pressure.

The android’s breath hitched and Nines smirk turned wild. He leaned down so his lips almost touched Gavin’s bright blue ears, “Are your ears sensitive?” Nines asked darkly, breathing softly over the sensitive ear, causing the android to quiver in his hold while letting out a soft moan.

“Bastard…” Gavin stuttered hating how pathetic he sounded, “don’t-“

“Don’t?” Nines bit down on the ear and almost moaned when he felt the android body move against him. Fuck, the android was driving him crazy.

“Don’t,” suddenly Gavin’s hands pushed him away causing Nines to almost fall down, “touch me you bastard!”

Nines looked at the android startled. He slowly put a hand on his face realizing what he just did to the android.

“Is this some joke to you?! I’m not some fucking sex toy! If you want some obedient hole to stick your dick in, why don’t you go to fucking Eden Club! But even they would be too good for you, asshole!”

“Gavin, I-“

Gavin turned around not looking at the man, “Fuck! Just get out already!”

“Gavin, please listen-“

“I Said: Get the fuck out! Before I throw you out, you piece of trash!” Gavin shot the human a dark look but not meeting his eyes. He was glad for the water streaming down his face, hiding the tears that wanted to fall. _Fuck._

Nines looked guiltily at the android but didn’t speak up again. After a moment, the human finally walked out of the bathroom. He fucked up. Only because he couldn’t ‘ _keep his dick in his pants’_ or whatever Connor would say in this situation.

After the human was gone, Gavin leaned against cold, white wall, letting the water drip down his body. The places where Nines touched him felt hot, pulsing with every beat of thirium-pump.

He hated it. He hated it, that he _didn’t_ hate Nines’ soft hands on his body. _Fuck._

What was wrong with him? He couldn’t be attracted to the bastard. The human was an asshole who drank chamomile tea like some stuck-up bitch and smirked arrogantly whenever he was right. He also pretended to hate his brother while actually being really worried about him. And sometimes he showed that soft smile that wasn’t cute at all. It wasn’t!

_Fuck_ indeed.

Maybe Gavin didn’t hate the bastard so much.

Maybe…

Maybe, just maybe he liked the man a little bit.

Gavin hit his head against the wall biting his lips so he wouldn’t yelp at the pain. Fuck that hurt. But it cleared his head enough.

_That’s right_. Maybe he liked the asshole, but he would never tell the bastard this! Even if he would tell the human, Nines wouldn’t feel the same, right? The human only wanted him for a quick fuck. After all, Nines only found him annoying. Gavin wasn’t dump, his sensor picked up Nine’s quick heartbeat whenever he saw Gavin, and his face would go all dark and moody. Nines obviously hated him. Gavin would be lucky if the human even felt a tiny bit respect for him.

Best to just put up a cold front and ignore him as long as possible.

Of course, that would be quiet hard with Gavin literally living with him at the moment and being this partner. _Double fuck._

Sighing loudly, he lead his head rest against the cold wall. He just had to stay strong.

Gavin looked around when he heard soft meowing outside the shower. Turning the water off, he opened the door at was immediately greeted by the orange kitten which meowed loudly at the android.

“I heard you, you little shit. Shut up already.” Gavin moved out of the shower picking up the little fluffball and holding it close to his chest. He smiled softly when he heard the cat purr. At least he had the kitten to keep him company.

He carefully sat him down again, his face crunching up when he saw the fur on his body. He put a towel around his hips before grinning at the kitten, “You know what? From now on your name is, Pumpkin.” Gavin said smugly.

Yes, at least he had one creature in the house that really cared for him.

 

* * *

 

Last night was the most uncomfortable night in Gavin’s short life. After the _‘shower incident’_ , (Gavin still couldn’t think about it without blushing madly), they didn’t speak. Nines just handed him some new clothes for him to wear before he walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Even though Gavin wanted to ignore the man, he didn’t want Nines to ignore him like they were complete strangers. The atmosphere had the same suffocating tension when they met for the first time three weeks ago.

It didn’t feel right.

Gavin put a hand on his chest when he felt a strange pain pierce his chest. Scanning his body, he didn’t find anything wrong. Then why did it hurt?

Gavin know that his LED was spinning red. He could see the slight red glow on the ceiling. He hated seeing the red glow. Suddenly feeling angry, he put a pillow on the side of his head so he wouldn’t see the red glow anymore.

Gavin cuddled into the old green Hoody Nines gave him, it was even bigger then the last one, the android was practically drowning in it. Fucking human with his tall body and wide shoulders…

Gavin jerked up when he heard footsteps. Looking over his shoulders, he saw Nines standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. When Nines noticed the android, his eyes became hard.

“Sorry, did I wake you up? I just needed a drink.” Nines said with a deep voice.

Gavin averted his eyes pulling the pillow onto his lap (If someone asked him if he hugged the thing he would lie to their face). Gavin hated how his red LED was on display, Nines must have already noticed it but the human didn’t comment on it, “It’s fine…”

After a moment, Nines put down the empty glass before walking towards his bedroom. Gavin looked at his retreating back with wide eyes. Nines didn’t even say ‘goodnight’!

Before Gavin could stop himself, he called after the human, “Nines!”

Nines stopped looking back at the android. If Gavin didn’t know better he would say that Nines looked hopeful.

Fuck! Why did he call after Nines? There is nothing he wanted to tell the human!

…

Okay, maybe he was feeling guilty about how he pushed him away and screamed at his face. But then again, Nines was an asshole to him in the shower! Why did the man have to tease him so much! Gavin never has been touched in this way before and Nines didn’t know how to stop his damn hands.

If anything, Gavin should have punched him! (Or a kick to the balls)

“Goodnight…” Gavin said, ignoring the elephant in the room like some pathetic coward. _Nice, Gavin! Maybe next time you will even be able to look him in the eyes!_

Nines’ face fell, “ _Goodnight_ to your too, Gavin.” Nines said before walking into his bedroom leaving a stressed android behind.

In the end, Gavin didn’t go into stasis all night. He should be used to it but it still felt strange standing up the next morning not feeling rested. At least over the night, his LED settled on a bright orange. It was better than the obvious red glow.

Gavin didn’t know how to apologize to the human so he did the next best thing:

Make chamomile tea for him.

Just when Gavin was finished putting the tea bag into the hot water, Nines walked out of his bedroom already dressed for work. That was strange, Nines never was up this early.  
Gavin watched the man walk past him to the front door where he put on his boots.

_Was he going to work already?_

Gavin walked over to him with the cup in his hands. Before he could say anything the human already opened the front door, only saying a quick ‘ _Goodbye’_ , before walking out.

“Nines!” Gavin shouted after the human, his LED spinning a bright red. Nines didn’t stop. Ignoring the android while the elevator doors closed behind him.

_Fuck._

Gavin scowled at the closed elevator doors.

_Fine_! If the man didn’t want to fucking talk with him (like some five years old) he could fuck himself! Gavin held up the cup wanting it to smash it onto the ground in anger, but he stopped when he felt Pumpkin rub against his legs mewling up at him loudly.

All at ones, his anger was gone. Putting his hand down again, the android looked at his tiny friend, “You hungry?” Gavin asked with a small smile on his lips. The cat continued mewing at him loudly, like a fucking alarm clock, “Okay, okay! Come on!”

After feeding the cat (and finally shutting it up in the process), he sat down on the couch exhausted. Even though he couldn’t get tired he sure felt like it! Warning signs were popping up in the corner of his vision indicating that his temperature was over his normal status.

Gavin needed to get out of the apartment; he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

Standing up determined, Gavin made up his mind.

He was going to work!

 

* * *

 

Gavin angrily walked into the precinct, his hands tightly holding his crutches. Eyes were piercing him from every direction, muttered words following his form like a bad dream.

“Gavin?” Tina’s voice called out next to him. Looking over he met the eyes of the surprised Officer, “What the fuck is your plastic ass doing here. Not that I’m not happy to see you but aren’t you on vocation till your foot arrives or something?”

Gavin scowled at her, “Fuck vocation!”

“Okay…” Tina quickly walked over to him before grabbing his arm and dragging him around the corner, “Okay, trash pile! What the fuck happened between you and Mr. Cold and Emotionless?!” Tina put her arms on her hips looking down at him even though she was smaller than him.

Gavin averted his eyes from the piercing gaze, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about, Tina.”

“Ohhh, sure! Don’t give me that bullshit! First, the detective walks into the room as if his dog got hit by a car-“

**“Nines doesn’t have a dog.”**

“-and now you’re here even though you have vacation! And you also look like shit!” she finished her speech, clicking her tongue when she saw Gavin’s guilty look.

Gavin crossed his arms, “You always say that I look like shit.” Gavin growled.

“Yes!” okay, that didn’t hurt at all, “But this time I mean it! Gavin, please! I’m worried about you!” holding the android’s hand against her chest, she looked at him sadly. Gavin’s face fell. Fuck, he hated seeing her like this. Opening his mouth, he was just about to explain everything to her when Nines walked around the corner (must likely to get to the breakroom). The man stopping when he noticed the two. Gavin looked shocked at the taller man, LED turning a bright red. Nines’ eyes went down, looking at their connected hands.

_Shit!_

“I’m sorry,” said Nines with his cold, deep voice. Gavin winced slightly hearing the tone, “I didn’t want to disturb you two.” Nines walked past them into the breakroom, hands balled and a dark look on his face. He even startled some newbie, the man stumbling out of the way when he saw the detective’s murderous look.

_Throw him over a cliff and run him over with a bus!_ He fucked up!

“Nines!” the android called after the man but once again he was only met with silence, “Fuck!” Gavin ran a hand through his already messy hair, ruffling it up even more.

Tina watched him closely while crossing her arms, “Okay, now you can’t lie to me that nothing happened between you two.” She pointed in the direction of the breakroom.

“Tina, I fucked up! But Nines was the one who fucked up first so he’s the asshole! He just surprised me, okay?! What does he think I am? Some sex-bot that can download data and replicate it perfectly?! Not that I couldn’t do it, but that isn’t the point-“

“Jesus, calm down already, Gavin! I don’t understand anything!” Tina interrupted the furious android.

Gavin stopped his tantrum breathing in deeply while his body tried to cool down.

Tina put her hands on his shoulders, “Now tell me what happened.” A pause, “Slowly.” She added.

After telling Tina must of what happened between him and Nines (leaving out the embarrassing stuff in the shower) he felt better. He still felt like piece of shit but at least he felt like a calm piece of shit.

The two were sitting in one of the empty meeting rooms. Tina had her hand on her chin looking up to the ceiling, “So you tell me, that you and Mr. Cold did some steamy stuff in the shower but you chickened out ending with you shouting at him even though you liked it? And know he’s ignoring you? Did I understand this right?”

Gavin balled his hands on his lap, his eyes focused on a dirty spot on the ground (when was the last time someone cleaned this damn room? 10 years ago?).

“Yes…” Gavin muttered not daring to meet Tina’s eyes.

The woman sighed loudly, “You really are something…”

Gavin glared at her, wishing he could set her on fire with his eyes, “Well, sorry for being shy! Like I said, I’m not a guy with much s-sexual experience… So fuck you!” Gavin hid his bright blue face behind his hand. He screamed silently, LED circling like a tornado.

“You two should talk about what happened. I’m sure everything will work out.” Tina smiled softly at the blushing android.

“Easy for you to say…” he peeked at her through his fingers.

Gavin looked up to the clock in the corner of the room. Sighing loudly, he stood up slowly grapping his crutches before walking to the door, “We should heed back, I’m sure the others are already wondering where we’re.” Gavin said before walking out the conference room, Tina following the moody android.

“Well, if you want anything else don’t hesitate to come to my desk!” Tina called after the android. She watched the android walk awkwardly to his desk opposite of his partner. God, the two really should work things out. She could almost see the jealous aura emitting from the detective.

Tina clicked her tongue. They are such idiot!

Man. He would never understand them.

 

* * *

 

Gavin slowly sat down at his desk, putting the crutched next to him. He ignored Nines’ blatant gaze, instead concentrating on putting his hand on the computer screen, activating it.

Gavin jumped up slightly when Nines spoke up suddenly, “Why are you here?” the man’s tone was cold, causing the android’s hand freeze for a second. The bright red LED on the android’s temple gave away his nervousness.

Still, Gavin tried to ignore him. He looked determinedly at the screen, trying to download the data but failing miserably. He couldn’t concentrate on the data in front of him, his processor failing to download the data, only confusing gibberish entering his data-bank.

The human sighed loudly, his teeth glinting in the bright light, “Stop ignoring me, Gavin,” Nines said almost growling at him.

Gavin grit his teeth, “What? Finally speaking to me again after ignoring me all day?”

Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best start for a friendly conversation… But Gavin always had been bad at being nice.

The man sighed again, once more ignoring him. Gavin clenched his teeth together, slamming his hand forcefully down on the desk. His LED began to vibrate quickly, glowing a dangerous red. This was it! He had enough of this asshole!

Other officers glanced over at the team, wondering what happened now between them. No day went by without the two hanging on each other throats, trying to murder each other verbally.

The android stood up, slamming his hands down once more, causing the desk to creak loudly from the force, “What is your problem, you _fucker_?!” Gavin screamed at the calm looking human, hating how the man could stay so composed while Gavin flipped his shit around him. The bastard didn’t even raise an eyebrow at the android’s tantrum, “You think this is funny?!”

Nines’ face darkened, finally showing some damn emotion on his face. The human also stood up, leaning over his desk to hover over the smaller android. Gavin hands twitched at the sudden close proximity. He could feel the eyes of his co-workers on his neck. He didn’t care. Let them watch!

“You’re such an asshole!” the android continued, shoulder shaking from holding back his tears. He wouldn’t fucking cry in front of all of his co-workers and especially not in front of Nines, “You don’t respect me one bit, do you?! All I am for you is some fucking doll! Well, suck it fucker! I’ll never follow any orders from you again!”

Clicking his tongue, Nines slowly walked over to the android, “Gavin, calm down.” He held his hands in the air, as if he was approaching a wild animal.

“Don’t order me to calm down!” Gavin screamed even louder, the whole room falling silent. From the corner of his eye, he could see Tina stand up from her desk, the woman clearly wanting to help them out.

Nines was just in the process to put a hand down on the android’s shoulder to calm him down, when the door to Fowler’s office banged open, slamming into the glass wall. Everyone jerked up at the noise, looking at the angry man nervously.

“YOU TWO! In my office, **NOW**!” Fowler pointed at the partners before turning around again, leaving the door open. Nines clicked his tongue before walking into the office. Gavin slowly followed the human. Nines closed the door after the android walked in. The two stopped in front of Fowler’s desk, ignoring the empty chairs. Gavin looked at the dead looking orchid on the desk. His analysis revealed that the flower needed some sunlight and more water. Fowler should really take more care of his belongings. He turned back to the man when he spoke up.

If there was one thing Fowler wanted from his staff it was a nice peaceful working environment, and the two idiots in front of him disturbed it, “This isn’t a fucking playground! I know that you two had a rocky start but I expected more from you two, especially you Nines!”

“I’m sorry, captain.”

“I don’t want to hear ‘ _sorry’_! I want you two to work out your little disagreement! I don’t care if you hate each other! I’ll give you 10 minutes to cool down and settle your quarrel, and when you come back I want you two to work with each other perfectly like you’re a fucking couple! Understand!?”

“Yes.” Nines said calmly while Gavin blushed angrily next to him.

The android couldn’t believe it! The man cannot serious expect from them to like each other suddenly!

Both man silently walked out of the office. Gavin walked after the man not really looking where they are going. When Nines stopped, he looked up. They were standing in the parking garage. Of course, it was the perfect place to have a ‘ _talk’_.

Gavin grinned cruelly, “So, you wanna say something, dipshit? Or you just gonna stay there?” he leaned against the cold wall, supporting his damaged foot.

Nines eyes pierced through the nervous android, “What do you want me to say?”

Gavin grit his teeth forcefully. He stumbled over to the taller man, gripping his jacket tightly and pulled him down, “Just fucking tell me already that you hate me! Stop pretending like you care about me! I-I …hate it!” Gavin averted his eyes, his grip on the man’s jacket weakening.

He began to shiver when he felt Nines’ hands settled on top of his own, holding it softly, “Why do you think I hate you?” Nines asked in this deep, cold voice, but in that moment it sounded warmer than ever before.

“Because…” Gavin still didn’t look up, he couldn’t meet the human’s eyes, “y-your heartbeat spikes up whenever you see me and your f-face gets all d-dark…”

Nines’ hand wanders up to the android’s chin, forcing the shorter man to look at him. His thirium-pump skipped a beat and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the smug smirk on the detective’s face. LED glowed bright pink when he heard the human’s next words, “Do you really think my body reacts this way because _I hate you_?”

When Gavin noticed how near their faces were he wanted to move away, but the hand on his face stopped him, “Are you going to run away again, Gavin?” he whispered, breath ghosting over the android’s neck, making the smaller man shiver.

Gavin blushed madly, “W-who is going to run away?!” Gavin grumbled averting his eyes. Nine’s thumb slowly stroke his chin feeling the perfect skin under it. Gavin shuddered under the light touch.

Nines’ smirk grew wild, “Please don’t hit me.”

He arched an eyebrow, confused at man’s words, “Why would I hit y- mhh!”

Suddenly Nines’ lips pressed down on his. Gavin eyes widened but didn’t move away. His hands gripped the man’s jacket tightly, eyes falling shut when he felt Nines’ hands move up his shoulder. Nines’ soft lips moved against his own, causing the android to let out a breathless moan. Nine’s smirked slightly when he heard the android moan under him, one hand moving towards settling on Gavin’s neck, caressing the soft skin.

Suddenly, Nines moved them around before pressing Gavin against the cold wall causing the android to let out a surprised whimper.

Gavin know he was blushing. His ears face felt hot, and he could feel his thirium-pump speed up, hitting against his chest like a wild drummer. Sharp teeth nipped at his bottom lip, fake-skin flickering away wherever the teeth bit his skin. Gavin moaned loudly. It felt good… the feeling terrified him.

Nines moved his lips away for a moment looking at Gavin’s bright blue face, “Don’t be afraid, I got you,” Nines said breathlessly before pressing his lips back against Gavin’s.

Gavin felt himself relax slightly. He moved closer to Nines, putting one hand around Nines’ neck., burring his hands into the soft dark-brown locks. They felt so soft, almost like water. When he felt a tongue against his mouth, he jerked up but opened his lips uncertainly. Nines’ tongue didn’t wait to finally explore the soft and wet mouth.

Gavin couldn’t hold back the embarrassing sounds escaping his throat. They sounded like high pitched static sounds, each of them echoing through the empty parking lot like a distance melody. He whimpered loudly when he felt Nines’ tongue move against his own, playing with it. It moved against his teeth, exploring every corner of his mouth before curling against his tongue again. He grabbed Nines’ hair forcefully making the man groan deeply. It all but overpowered the android’s senses, causing the short man to lean against the detective when his defect feet wanted to give out under him. Nines held the machine close to his chest, caressing Gavin’s hip with his free hand while he devoured android.

It was embarrassing. But Gavin didn’t want it to stop.

When they parted for breath, Gavin looked up bashfully at the man, “Nines…!” Gavin moaned. He didn’t know what came over him, but he wanted to feel the perfect lips against his once more. He wanted Nines to kiss him again. Did every kiss felt like this? Or was it only so good because it was Nines kissing him?

Nines stared at him for a moment, looking at the android like he hang the stars in the sky, before pressing Gavin forcefully against the wall. Gavin eyes widened, watching Nines closely while the man leaned down until their foreheads touched. The man eyes looked dark, hungry for something that Gavin couldn’t fully place.

Without warning Nines kissed the android. His tongue moved into his mouth once again. It wiggled, it pulsated against his own, so warm that it was driving the android crazy. Gavin felt like he was melting.

He felt so hot. An unknown pressure in his core made him shiver, his lower region moving against Nines before he could stop himself. Warning signs were popping up in his vision but he ignored them, instead concentrating on the pleasure traveling trough his body.

Nines’ foot moved between Gavin’s legs, moving the smaller man further up the wall. Gavin felt himself move against the leg without commend causing a static-like moan to bubble out of his mouth. He moved his head to Nine’s shoulder hiding his bright blue face against the man’s neck. Nines’ lips moved down his exposed neck sucking on the smooth skin turning it a slight blue under his lips. Teeth nipped at his exposed neck, Gavin could feel the man’s smirk against his neck, the detective enjoying every minute of the sweet torture he inflicted on the android.

Gavin couldn’t concentrate anymore. The perfect lips on his neck making his legs shiver.

“F-feels good…” Gavin moaned softly. He felt dizzy, like he was low on thirium.

Nines slowly moved a hand up the android’s back. His hand once again setting on his neck. Gavin liked the soft pressure. He thought about what it would feel like if the hand pressed more forcefully down his neck, making the skin turn blue and-

A cough from the side interrupted them. Gavin looked up shocked, his eyes settling on Connor’s red face. The lieutenant didn’t look at the couple, instead focusing his eyes on the ground to some trash laying around.

Gavin blushed all the way up to his ears.

Nines stepped away from the android but didn’t move the hand away from Gavin’s neck. For some reason it kept Gavin calm.

He never wanted Nines to move his hand away.

“What do you want, Connor?” Nines’ deep, angry voice, forced Gavin out of his calm state.

Connor still didn’t look at the two man, awkwardly rubbing his neck, “Fowler wanted me to look for you two. It already been 15 minutes since you two walked out. He thought you two were fighting… but it seems he was… wrong…” he whispered the last part. Gavin could see how the man had to hold himself back from smirking at them. _Bastard_.

“We will be back shortly,” Nines replied calmly but his shaking hands gave away his desperation to be left alone with his partner. Gavin looked up at Nines’ face, noticing the light blush coloring the man’s face. His hair looked untidy most likely from Gavin’s hands moving through it and gripping it. The android blushed, LED turning a bright red while he remembered the soft feeling of Nines’ hair.

Connor walked away without another word, leaving the two man alone once again.

Gavin began to fiddle with his fingers, suddenly feeling shy about the whole event. Nines moved his hand away from the android’s neck. Gavin instantly missed the warm fingers. He instantly wanted to hit himself for thinking something like that.

Nines ran a hand through Gavin’s messy hair before walking away back into the parking lot, “We’re not done here!” Nines said before vanishing behind the corner.

Gavin looked furiously (and totally embarrassed) after the human. How dare he just walks away after putting Gavin into… into this state! Gavin could feel his feet shake under him.

Grabbing his crutches, he angrily walked after the man.

He needed a fucking coffee!

 

* * *

 

After their little make-out session the remaining workday, proceed relatively peaceful. Nines ignored the short android for most of the day, only speaking with him when he saw the man struggle to move to the breakroom. Of course, the android didn’t want the human’s help. As if he wanted the stupid human to touch him so soon again. Gavin was sure, if Nines touched him now he wouldn’t want the human’s hands to move away again.

To make everything even worse:

Nines looked as calm and collected like ever while Gavin was freaking out internally and externally. How could the human just start working again when not half an hour ago he was sucking on the androids lips like his life depended on it?!  
It was driving Gavin insane. At least Tina was there to calm him down (even if it didn’t work, but he loved her for trying at least).

In the end, Gavin returned to his desk, downloading the data from the last few days, while trying not to stare too obviously at the detective’s lips. He knew the man saw him staring when his lips curved into an arrogant smirk.

_Fucking bastard!_

For the rest of the day Gavin didn’t look at the human again.

And before he realized it the workday was over and the two were driving home in Nines’ car.

Gavin sat stiffly next to the human, while looking out the window. He could feel his hands shaking with excitement and he quickly balled them into fist. He didn’t want Nines to see him freak out.

They didn’t speak once all the drive back to the apartment. Gavin wasn’t sure if he was happy about it or not. He really wanted to hear Nines’ deep voice.

Gavin quickly stepped out of the black car (he never really noticed how fitting the color was for the asshole). He repeatedly pushed the button for the top floor not stopping until the elevator arrived with the loud _Bing_. Together they walked into the elevator, the silence almost suffocating the anxious android, who was leaning against the wall as far away from the tall human as possible. He looked up to the glowing numbers, slowly going up.

Could the fucking elevator move up any slower?! How old is the fucking machine? 100??

Nines glanced over to the stressed android. Gavin could feel his ice blue eyes piercing him. Gavin grit his teeth swallowing visibly.

When the elevator finally arrived at their floor, Gavin didn’t hesitate to move out of the narrow space. He stumbled over to the door searching for the apartment keys swiftly but his hands were shaking so much that he dropped them. The keys falling onto the ground loudly, the sound echoing through the silent hallway.

_Fuck!_

He bend down to pick them up but Nines leaned down to pick them up at the same time. They fingers touched for a second and Gavin moved his hand away as if it was on fire. He averted his eyes to the still closed apartment door, hiding his shaking hands behind his back. He could hear his thirium-pump beat loudly in his chest, hammering against his chest almost painfully. The color of his face already matching the beautiful, bright color of Nines’ eyes.

He felt the human move closer when he tried to open the door. Gavin still didn’t dare to look at him. He was too embarrassed.

He breathed in relieved when Pumpkin’s loud meowing broke the awkward silence. Gavin smiled down at the orange kitten who tried to squeeze her tiny head through the door gab. Gavin quickly picked up the tiny orange ball of fluff and held it tightly against his chest.

“You little shit! You already want to escape from me?!” Gavin held the kitten in front of his face. The cat blinked slowly before putting his paw on the android’s nose, playing with it. Gavin grinned at the kitten, he couldn’t stay angry at such a cute face, “Fine you won.”

He turned his head around when he heard the human snicker behind him. Gavin felt a blush travel up his face. Nines was holding a hand in front of his mouth, visibly holding back laughers that wanted to bubble out. Gavin stomped his foot angrily, “What?! You wanna say something, meat sack?”

Nines coughed needlessly his face still sprouting the arrogant smirk, “it just surprises me how good you are with cats. You really don’t look like a cat person.”

Gavin’s ears flushed blue, “What the fuck do you mean by that?!”

Nines walked over to the couch, throwing his jacket and scarf on the blue furniture without looking, “Don’t worry it’s a compliment.”

Gavin scoffed at the tall man still holding Pumpkin close to his chest, “I don’t want compliments from you, bastard,” fuck, even he could hear how unconvincing he sounded.

“Sure,” the bastard really never knew when to shut his stupid mouth. Gavin grit his teeth almost painfully, closing his eyes.

_Don’t hit him, don’t hit him even if he really deserves it…_

“I’m going to sleep.” Gavin looked up when he heard Nines walk towards his bedroom. He stopped at the door looking at the shorter man softly, “You can join me if you want,” giving him a shit-eating grin. He was clearly enjoying torturing the android far too much.

Nines disappeared into the bedroom leaving the blushing android behind. Sitting down on the blue couch, he began to pet Pumpkin absentmindedly, the cat purring on his lap loudly, clearly enjoying the soft scratches and slowly presenting her belly while knitting her claws into Gavin’s (or rather Nines’) hoody. The short man leaned his back against the couch feeling Nines’ scarf under him, which the human left there. The fabric was soft and Gavin wanted to press his face into it.

Fuck, what was he thinking? He isn’t some creep…

Gavin waited until the light coming out under the bedroom door went out. After he was sure the human already was fast asleep, he silently walked towards the bedroom opening the door carefully. He waited until he and Pumpkin walked through the door before closing it behind him.

He watched the cat jump up the bed curling up into a tight ball. He wished he could be so carefree.

Carefully walking over to the bed, he silently laid down under the blanket as far away from the human as possible, so their bodies didn’t touch.

After a while, he relaxed. He really liked laying in a bed it was much more comfortable than the couch or the booting station he had back in his old home.

He was just about to go into stasis when he felt cold arms wrap around his waist. Gavin shrieked softly when he felt Nines’ breath on his neck.  His thirium-pump speeding up in his chest. His LED pulsing a soft red.

Nines’ arms tightened around him, “Relax, Gavin I’m not going to do anything...”

Gavin swallowed, willing himself to relax. Closing his eyes, he listened to Nines’ heartbeat, which was faster than normally. Was the human nervous too?

A thumb rubbed soothingly under Gavin’s hoody but it didn’t move up or down. The soft touch calmed him down, his LED returning to its constant yellow.

The android felt warm and protected. He never wanted the feeling to go away.

Slowly Gavin went into stasis. The last thing he noticed were lips kissing his neck softly and his LED turning blue.

 

* * *

 

When Gavin work up, Nines was already awake. The man was putting on his clothes for work. Gavin watched Nines put on a light blue shirt, his eyes tracking the naked skin. He only averted his eyes when Nines turned around again.

“I see you are awake, that’s good,” Nines said with his deep, soothing voice.

Gavin turned around burying his face in Nines’ pillow to hide his bright blue face. He couldn’t believe that he slept in Nines’ bed, **again**! And the man k-kissed him again… okay it was only on the neck, but still! Just thinking about the kiss made his inside vibrate in a strange way.

“You’re not going to work,” Nines said suddenly. Gavin pulled his head from the abused pillow looking at the human as if he had grown a second head.

“Say what?”

Nines sighed, annoyed with the android’s behavior, “You heard me right. You, Gavin, are not going to work, and that’s an order.” Nines’ eyes looked darkly down to the furious android. He looked really good in his bed. He wouldn’t mind seeing the shorter man in it all the time. Nines smirked. Yes, he could get used to the sight.

“W-why!?” Gavin screamed loudly, too loud for this peaceful morning. Nines could already hear his neighbors complains.

Nines moved forward leaning down, putting a hand next to Gavin’s head. The android looked up the human startled, not expecting the detective to assault him so early in the morning. His ears turned a lovely blue color, “Yesterday at work you could barely walk to the breakroom without help. Also you’re still officially on vocation until the end of the week.”

“But-“

Gavin stopped his outburst when Nines’ other hand slide up his face to his hair, stroking the messy hair softly.

“No ‘ _buts’_ and now be a _Good Boy_ and stay in bed, okay?” Nines smirked down at the blushing android.

Gavin swallowed, not saying anything. He couldn’t concentrate with the fucking hand in his hair stroking him like he was something fragile. He didn’t want Nines stop. Why did the man have to go to work?

Gavin wanted to kick himself for sounding so needy.

Nines’ smirk turned soft. He leaned down to the perfect android kissing him softly on the forehead. Gavin’s eyes widened, the skin under the man’s lips prickling softly. After a moment, Nines moved back from the bed slowly walking out the door.

“Don’t miss me too much, Gavin!” the man called to the shocked android still lying in bed.

Gavin heard the front door close softly, breaking the strange atmosphere in the room. The android pushed his face into Nines’ pillow a flush coloring his face all the way to his ears and down to his neck.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Gavin could feel a smile on his face. He wanted to laugh or hit something or maybe both. He didn’t know what this feeling was but he loved it! It made him feel light and happy and peaceful at the same time. His LED on his side was pulsing a calming blue for once.

Turning around, he looked up at the ceiling. He felt Pumpkin walk up his chest looking down at the smiling android confused.

“Pumpkin! You little Furry son of a bitch! Come here!” Gavin picked up the soft cat holding him up to his face, his smile turning slightly confused, “Hey, Pumpkin, do you know what that feeling is?”

The cat only mewed at him.

Gavin sighed, “Hmm, I don’t know what the fuck you just said but I’m totally on your side,” Gavin smirked at the cat before putting him down again on his chest. The cat began kneading his claws into him pumping his face against Gavin’s roughly.

Gavin laughed softly, patting the kittens head softly.

“Time for food, I guess?”

The cat began to mew loudly when he heard the word _food_. The feline was too clever for his own good.

Together they walked into the bright kitchen.

While Gavin poured cat food into the cat’s bowl, he thought about how he wanted Nines to kiss him again.

 

* * *

 

No kissed were shared between them. And before Gavin knew it was already Monday. Today his new foot would arrive and he wouldn’t need to live with Nines anymore.

Gavin looked out the window sadly. He was already at the DPD, in the room he first woke up after he has been shot. The room was still unnecessary white. It made Gavin feel on edge more than he already was.

He was pissed. So very pissed at everything and everyone… okay, actually he was only pissed at the tall human. He didn’t understand why Nines didn’t kiss him the last few days (hell, the human didn’t even touch him if it wasn’t necessary!). Did Gavin do something? Maybe he was mad about the time when Pumpkin jumped into his cereal and he got milk all over his uniform. Then again, Nines didn’t really seem angry back then.

Just when he thought everything was all right between them, Nines began to ignore him again.

No, that wasn’t right. The human still spoke with him normally. Mocking and teasing the android whenever he had the chance to do so. He just didn’t touch Gavin anymore. Even in bed, Nines didn’t move over and hugged him like their second night sleeping together.

Gavin was disappointed.

His LED was pulsing a scary orange, sometimes pulsing yellow when he analyzed the last few days with Nines. Repeating the scenes in his head over, and over. No matter how many times he analyzed the last few days he couldn’t find anything that could have triggered the human to behave in such a way.

Gavin looked down at his missing leg. It already been removed from the medic-android. Gavin dangled his remaining leg slightly, waiting for the android to come back with his new leg. He couldn’t wait to finally walk around normally again without needing the stupid crutches. When the android came back, he looked up but his eyes widened when he saw Nines following behind the woman. What the fuck did he want here?! Gavin didn’t want to see him. Didn’t the man had work to do or something?

“Nines? Why are you here?” Gavin asked irritated.

Nines moved over to the wall next to the bed where Gavin was sitting on, leaning on it slightly, “Watching,”

Gavin grit his teeth, “Yeah, asshole, I can see that! But what I mean is-“

“Gavin, if you’re ready, I’ll now connect the new leg to your body,” the woman said softly, kneeing down between Gavin legs, so she could successfully connect the new leg to him. She held Gavin’s leg up to show him. The leg was still white, no false skin hiding the white metal underneath.

Gavin was only in his boxer briefs and Nines’ green hoody, his half-missing leg also showing the white metal underneath. It made Gavin blush for some reason. It was the first time that Nines saw his _real_ skin.

“If you could please lie down the bed,”

Gavin slowly laid down on his back ignoring the Nines’ piercing gaze. Closing his eyes, he waited for the woman to get a move on. He felt the woman move the leg against his knee. Suddenly he felt a strange pinch travel up his leg and he shuddered slightly at the feeling. He bit his lip groaning at the slight pain.

He really hate feeling pain.

He opened his eyes when he felt a cold hand on his forehead stroking back his messy hair. He looked into Nines’ cold blue eyes. The man’s eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Are you okay, Gavin?” Nines asked softly.

“Yeah…” _I am, now that you finally touching me again,_ added Gavin silently (as if you would ever say something so embarrassing to the human). Nines was about to move away again but Gavin grabbed his hand before he could stop himself, “wait!”

Gavin LED turned red showing how stressed he was feeling. Nines’ eyes moved up to the glowing ring for a moment before meeting Gavin’s eyes again. The human looked as calm as always, as if nothing could ruffle the man’s hard shell.

“I-I-“ Gavin stuttered uselessly, “Nines… why didn’t you touch me the last few days.” Gavin averted his eyes to the bed, moving his fingers slowly over the soft fabric. They totally forget about the other android in the room, which slowly walked out of the room when she realized where the conversation was heading.

“Touch…?”

Gavin blushed madly realizing how stupid the question sounded. Well, no point turning back now.

“Y-yes! You didn’t touch me at all the last few days! And that right after you k-kissed me… It’s strange, okay!? My s-sensors can’t operate with the sudden shift…” he lied, trying to hide his blush behind his arm.

Nines smirked darkly at the android before leaning down on the bed, hovering over the android. Gavin looked up shocked at the wild smirk the human was wearing. Gavin felt his body run hot, his thirium-pump skipping a beat, “Are you saying that you missed my touches?”

Gavin eyes hardened, “A-as if I want you to t-touch me! Dream on, fucker!”

Nines’ smile turned soft, finding it cute how the android lied so obviously, while flushing like a beautiful summer sky.

Gavin shuddered when he felt a cold hand travel over his new leg, the white metal was still exposed. The leg had yet to fully connect with the rest of his body again, Gavin didn’t have any control over it until the system connected to the new bio-component and thirium floated into it. Gavin’s LED pulsed a strange pink, Nines noticing the new color for the first time. The touch felt intimate on his exposed leg. Gavin mounded softly, quickly pressing a hand down on his mouth so he wouldn’t let out any more embarrassing sounds.

“You sure? Your body tells me a different story…” as if to demonstrate his point, Nines slowly moved his hand up the exposed legs stopping were _fake_ skin met _real_ skin. Gavin’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes tightly, head leaning back into the soft pillow.

The feeling was different from when Nines kissed him in the parking garage. It was hotter and made Gavin’s skin shiver and melt with every move. The places Nines touched him pulsed strangely, his skin feeling overly sensitive.

“Nines…” Gavin whimpered softly. He moved his hands away from his mouth, moving it up. His hand hang in the air, shaking strongly while he waited for human to hold him close. Nines’ free hand curled around androids tightly, moving the hand up to his lips before kissing the perfect skin softly. He bit down on Gavin’s knuckles, making the android whimper once again. Gavin gaped at the human the blush on his face darkening even more, of that was even possible.

“Don’t worry I got you. If you want me to stop,” Nines moved his hand up slowly, nearing the android’s boxer briefs, “just tell me, okay?” He watched Gavin, waiting for the android to say anything.

Gavin only nodded. The ability to speak leaving him.

Nines smiled softly at him once more kissing his hand, “You got to say it, dear,”

Gavin averted his eyes, “I understand,” Gavin muttered, hating how pathetic he sounded.

Nines’ smile became sharp. His hand traveled up all the way to the black boxer shorts on Gavin hips. His fingers moved under the soft fabric caressing the skin softly before moving upwards. He let go of Gavin’s hand to move his other hand to the man’s hips, stroking the soft skin carefully as if it would break if he touched it forcefully. Gavin still had the green hoody on but it moved up slightly exposing the androids flat belly.

Nines didn’t wait to explore the smooth skin. His hands traveled under the pullover, fingers running over the android’s chest, making the man moan in the process. Nines’ fingers touched one of his nipples, touching them before twisting them almost painfully. Hearing the shorter man moan under him he repeated the action, not expecting the android to like having his nipples played with. Nines swallowed, finally moving his hands down, stopping at the black boxer briefs again.

Nines slowly moved down the black fabric while looking up to Gavin’s face making sure that the man wasn’t freaking out. Gavin hid his blue face behind his arm when he felt his cock jump out, the hard mast slapping against his belly softly. Gavin bit his lip hard to hold back the moan that wanted to bubble out.

Fuck! What was Nines doing? Gavin didn’t really understand what was going on but he didn’t really want the man to stop so he didn’t say anything.

Gavin never had sex with anyone and didn’t really download data about it, because he didn’t think it would be important for his work. He was an investigator after all and not some sex-bot! Now he regretted never looking anything up…

Gavin moaned loudly when he felt a hand on his cock, “N-Nines!” he looked down to the human between his legs. The man was staring intently at his face, capturing every expression. Gavin felt exposed (more then he already did). One hand moved up to Nines’ shoulder gripping his shirt tightly, “F-feels strange…”

“Good or bad?” Nines asked moving down to the android’s face so he could plant kisses on his face. He kissed the android softly on the forehead, before moving down to his nose at last kissing the embarrassed android under his right eye.

Gavin free hand grabbed the blanket under him, “n-not sure… don’t s-stop” he muttered, eyes fixed on Nines’ hand curled around his cock. A soft moan slipped out when Nines began to move his hand again.

Nines smirked, “I wasn’t going to.”

Gavin’s bottom part was getting hotter making him squirm under Nines’ touches. His sensors couldn’t keep up with the soft touches all over his body. Warning signs were popping up in the corner of his vision but Gavin ignored them.

He closed eyes tightly while he enjoyed Nines’ hand move up and down his dick, his thumb moving over the head and squeezing the head softly when the android moaned under. Gavin’s Core pulsed, something was missing. He wanted something… but he didn’t know what. Gavin moved up slightly looking at Nines’ face, the human was blushing slightly, “Nines… I want…”

Nines moved a hand up to the android’s cheek his thumb wandering over Gavin’s scar softly, “What do you want, baby boy.”

Gavin’s breath hitched at the nickname, “I want… your hand…” Gavin couldn’t say it so instead he grabbed Nines’ hand on his cheeks moving it down to his exposed neck, quivering under him when Nines’ fingers digged into his skin ever so slightly.

Nines’ eyes widened, his hand stroking the android’s erection stopping for a moment. Slowly, Nines began to put pressure on the soft neck. When he heard Gavin moan under him, he pressed down harder, fingers pressing into the skin until the fake skin flickered away, revealing the white metal underneath. He grinned down at the squirming man under him, “You are such a good boy, aren’t you, Gavin?”

Gavin gasped unnecessary, “yes… Ni-Nines, please!” Gavin rasped, voice coming out in high-pitched static noises, the hand on his neck hindering his vocal cords to function correctly. Gavin loved it. He wanted the hand to press down harder until he couldn’t speak anymore.

Nines began pumping the android’s cock again while pressing down harder onto the neck. The skin under his fingers turning a glowing white. He could see the soft blue veins running over Gavin’s body, the thirium standing out among the white metal.

_He looked beautiful._

Gavin felt a strange pressure building up in his lower area. He grabbed Nines’ arms terrified, “N-Nines! Some-thing is building u-up…”

Nines smirked at his words pumping the blue flushed cock faster, “Don’t be afraid, baby boy, I got you.” He nipped at the android’s exposed neck, whispering into his ear, “Be a Good Boy and come for me, Gavin.”

As if the human’s words turned a switch inside him, Gavin moaned loudly. He felt a strange substance hitting his belly and the green hoody, making his legs stick together.

While Gavin tried to catch his breath, Nines moved his hand away from the android’s neck. The beautiful white skin once more hiding behind smooth human skin. There were some blue marks decorating the androids neck but they didn’t look severe. He stroke the abused skin softly.

“Are you okay, Gavin?” he didn’t go too far did he? Should he had stopped when the android put his hand on his neck? Nines wasn’t sure anymore.

“I-“ Gavin adjusted his voice, “I’m fine,” Gavin slowly stood up looking down at the slight blue substance on his belly. He licked the substance from his fingertips. He heard Nines’ moan next to him deeply. Gavin blushed deeply, “My analysis indicates that it’s something similar to lube.”

Nines ran a hand through his hair, “Don’t kill the mood with your stupid robo-mojo.”

Gavin looked angrily at the human, “’ _Robo-mojo’_?! You want me to slap you?!”

Nines smirked, kissing the android softly on the lips before standing up from the bed tidying his clothes as good as he could.

Gavin put a hand on his pickling lips before looking up at the man. His eyes moved down to the human trousers where a visible tent could be seen. Gavin blushed, “Y-you want me to help you out with… that?” he moved his hand in the direction of Nines’ pants.

Nines smirked while stroking Gavin’s messy hair, “It’s okay. Maybe next time.”

Gavin stared at the tall man.

_Next time…_

_Next time…_

Gavin averted his eyes blushing madly. So Nines wanted to do… this _thing_ with him again? For some reason it made Gavin happy, the android had to hold back his smile.

“We should go back. I’m sure the others are already wondering where we are,” Nines muttered.

Gavin nodded quickly putting on his boxer briefs before he tried to stand up but his new leg almost gave out under him. Nines quickly helped the android holding him to his chest, “Something wrong with your new leg?” Nines asked worried.

“N-No it just hasn’t fully connect to my body yet. It can take a while. I’m sure I’ll be up and running in no time.” Gavin grinned up at the human.

Nines nodded, “So what do you say about getting you cleaned up first?”

Gavin looked down at his body and blushed. The light blue substance was still covering his body and hoody, “Y-yeah!”

Together they moved into the bathroom, which was connected to the medical room. Nines kneeled down and began to clean the substance from Gavin’s smooth body with a wet towel.

Gavin watched him with lidden eyes, “Say, Nines, you didn’t tell me yet why you ignored me the last few days…”

Nines didn’t look up when he heard the man’s questions, “To tell you the truth, I wasn’t sure if you really wanted me to touch you. After all, the first time I kissed you I didn’t really ask you for permission. I’m sorry about that.”

Gavin looked down shocked.

“There is also something else I need to tell you,” Nines stood up. He put down the wet towel in sink before holding both of Gavin’s hand tightly, “I want you to know that this isn’t some one-time thing for me. I care about you, Gavin, very much so. Even though we only know each other for a few weeks, doesn’t mean I’ll ignore the feelings I have for you.

Nines breathed in deeply, closing is eyes for a moment before opening them again. His ice blue eyes piercing into the android, “Gavin, I really like you… no, I love you…”

Gavin looked at Nines shocked. He didn’t know what to say.

_Love?_

Nines, loved him?

Did Gavin feel the same?

Gavin looked down, his processor going into overdrive.

_Love…Love…what does it feel like?_

 

* * *

 

Things were awkward between Gavin and Nines. After the android failed to reply to Nines’ confession, Gavin thought the man would be angry with him but Nines only smiled softly before stepping back from him.

The man told him it was fine and he wasn’t angry at him, after all, Gavin couldn’t force himself to feel the same, or something like that. Even though Nines told him, he was fine his eyes looked sad. Gavin wanted to make him feel better, kiss him so he would see the soft smile again-

But he couldn’t do that.

Nines is in love with Gavin. And the android didn’t understand what that mean. Of course, Gavin knew what love is. The data he downloaded gave him all the information he needed. Humans fell in love all the time. It is one of the strongest emotions someone could feel for another person. People made the word sound so special even though the feelings came from a high release of dopamine and a related hormone, norepinephrine, which made humans giddy, energetic, and euphoric when they’re in love. It was nothing but hormones.

Gavin didn’t understand love. How could he? He was an android, he didn’t release hormones or anything like that. His feelings and wants were a line of numbers, nothing more.

It only had been a year since he fully deviated. Gavin couldn’t even comprehend must of his emotions, so how in the world could he understand something as complex as Love ?

Gavin wasn’t built to feel. Even now, he struggled with his past programming, often going back to anger when he didn’t understand what he feels, because it was the only emotion he know from the beginning. It was save and familiar and nothing like the feelings he had for Nines.

Did he love the arrogant detective?

It terrified him. Maybe he confused his feelings for _love_?

He didn’t want to give Nines an answer because he didn’t want to hurt him.

In the end, Nines ruffled Gavin’s hair for the last time, slowly walking out of the bathroom with a soft ‘ _sorry’_ and ‘ _I won’t bother you with it again’_ , as if his feelings were a hassle.

Gavin wanted to grab the detective’s wrist, stop the man from walking out but he didn’t do it, because he couldn’t say anything. For the first time, Gavin couldn’t come up with an answer, not even his cocky words would help him in this situation.

Nines walked away taking a piece of Gavin with him.

Gavin felt his eyes prickle. His lips were shacking. He closed his eyes tightly while biting his lips to the point where he could feel thirium on his tongue. His tongue analyzing the substance on autopilot, a line of familiar information appearing in HUD. What an annoying function. Gavin didn’t want to cry, he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair for Nines. How could he cry when he wasn’t even the one getting his heart broken by his stupid words?

Gavin was angry at Nines. Angry, because the human didn’t hit him even though Gavin deserved it.

 

* * *

 

Gavin didn’t go home with Nines again, staying at the DPD instead, like before, like he should. He was an android for investigation. He should concentrate on work, on something he’s good at and not on Nines and his complicated feelings.

The next day Nines walked into the precinct as if nothing happened between them. He smirked at the android when he sat down at his desk, teasing the shorter man about how Gavin drank Coffee even though the android didn’t need to. It confused Gavin and made him boil in anger. Why wasn’t the human angry with him?! Why? How could he speak to Gavin’s ugly face as if he didn’t tell him that he loved him yesterday?

Gavin didn’t ask the human about it. He also ignored the obvious bags under detective’s eyes and his red eyes.

_Coward_.

He was a fucking coward.

Maybe, Nines wanted things to go back to normal between them, like nothing of this feeling-stuff happened between them. It would be for the best after all, right? Right?

For some reason it made Gavin feel sad and alone. Betrayed?

He ignored his feelings. Sometimes he wanted to be back behind the save walls of his programming. All this feelings were confusing and Nines was a total dipshit who Gavin wanted to hit and kiss and-!

_Argh_! He shouldn’t think about it!

Days went by with the two man ignoring the obvious elephant in the room. People could feel the tension about to burst between them. Tina once joked to Chris that if she had a knife she could probably cut it. Gavin ignored her joke like a professional officer (but he did threw a paper ball at her head). She deserved it. At least Chris seemed to sympathize with the hurt android, even though the older officer didn’t actually knew what was going on with the android. Somehow, over the past days he built up a strong friendship with the officer. Chris was a nice and sweet man, always seeming to have the right words on his tongue to let the android feel better. He couldn’t believe that he somehow managed to live before meeting Tina and Chris. Now, the three would always hang out together during break, lingering around the breakroom while talking about stupid, unimportant shit. It sheered Gavin up, making him forget the painful feeling.

And then two weeks went by and suddenly the whole precinct went into chaos.

Gavin didn’t really know when it began, but suddenly more and more androids were found dead on the streets. This week alone they found four dead androids laying around in the streets and it was only fucking Wednesday!

Gavin ruffled his messy hair (he missed Nines’ shower) on their way to the newest victim(?). Gavin didn’t really know what the fuck killed all the androids. Their body seemed to be molten from the inside, thirium dripping out of their mouth and nose. Gavin tried to download data from their memory card, but they were all damaged form the excessive body heat. Something was killing the androids from inside.

A virus. Gavin and Hank were pretty sure it was some kind of virus, making the androids run hot like a fucking firework.

It was crazy. It shouldn’t be possible.

And to top it all off, the androids also seemed to run crazy before they die, attacking other androids before they died, infecting them with the virus.

The two partners stopped next to the victim, staring down at it for a moment. Sighing exhausted, Gavin kneed down next to the dead android. Nines watched him passively.

“And?” Nines asked after a minute.

Gavin sighed and stood up again, “Same like the last one and all the other poor fuckers before them.”

Gavin watched the man ran a hand through his perfect hair not messing it up in the process, “So it really is a virus.” Nines muttered under his breath, eyes looking around the alleyway.

“It’s the only plausible theory. Somehow androids are getting infected by a virus that drives their body heat up the roof until they practically melt from it.” Gavin grit his teeth. He was frustrated. He wanted to find the fucker who was responsible for this and threw him over a bridge.

“A fever-virus,”

Gavin snorted at the poor choice of a name. It was hundred times worse than a fucking fever.

“But how are they getting affected?” Nines went on, ignoring Gavin’s cute snort.

Gavin looked at the man frustrated, “How the fuck should I know?” he wasn’t a fucking seer, he couldn’t just solve this shit without any clear information.

Nines looked back coldly, “You are the machine. You have a super-computer as your brain not me.”

Gavin grumbled looking down again at the dead android, “They must have gotten it from other androids through connecting.”

“Connecting?”

“We can transfer data through our arms or other body parts,” Gavin held his arm up, the _fake_ skin disappearing slowly revealing the white metal underneath. Nines’ eyes couldn’t look away from the alluring sight. The white skin looked smooth and perfect, the setting sun reflecting on it, causing it to glow gold. His hands twitched, feeling the need to touch the smooth metallic skin.

Before Nines could really take in the beautiful view, the fake skin hid it again. The detective missed it already. He looked back up at the android, noticing that Gavin was blushing a bright blue but tried to hide it with his pullover (It was a gift from Tina, it was grey and had cat paws on it. Gavin looked really cute in it, in a dorky way). Nines ignored Gavin’s blush so his partner wouldn’t feel even more embarrassed. He wasn’t a complete asshole after all.

Nines wanted to run his hands through the android’s messy brown hair. Balling his hands behind his back tightly, Nines shook his head trying to get away from the inappropriate thoughts. He shouldn’t thing about the android like this. He didn’t want to pressure the man into something he didn’t want… not again.

“What a convenient function,” Nines said calmly. Gavin seemed to calm down too. _Good_. Nines didn’t want to pressure the android with his presence. If he couldn’t have the android, he at least wanted to be his friend or an acquaintance to go to when he needed someone, if nothing else.

Gavin hummed. His body felt hot. He could still feel Nine’ hungry eyes on him. Fuck, why couldn’t he just kiss the fucker! Gavin sighed loudly looking around the mindlessly so he wouldn’t have to look at the ice blue eyes.

That is when he saw the blood on the wall. It was thirium long since vanished for any humans to see but Gavin could see the blood go down the alleyway. An android must have smeared it around with his hands while he was melting from the inside. Poor fucker.

Gavin walked to wall tipping his finger in the invisible blood. Nines stopped next to him, closer than necessary, watching the soft tongue peek out.

“Found something?”

Gavin analyzed the blood on the wall with his tongue. Nines made a disgusting sound next to him, “It’s from the victim. The trail goes down this alleyway. My sensors indicated that at the end of the alleyway,” Gavin’s LED glowed orange for a moment, “is a dead end.”

“It ends?” Nines put a hand on his chin, “What a strange place to be casually infected with a virus.”

“Yeah… Let’s check it out.” Gavin moved down the alleyway. Nines followed him silently. It would stop 50 meters around the next corner. Gavin stopped suddenly when he heard something scratch against the wall. A dog maybe?

Gavin felt Nines’ confused gaze on him but ignored him. No the sound was to unsteady to be from a dog. An android then.

He looked back at Nines, “There is another android around the corner,” Gavin whispered. Instantly, Nines pulled out his gun pressing his back against the wall. There was a high possibility that the android could be infected.

Gavin waited until the infected android turned their back to them before nodding at Nines. Nines jumped around the corner, instantly fixing his eyes on the android. He held his gun up to the machine waiting for it to attack him. The android slowly turned around, looking at the detective with dead eyes. It was scratching at his chest strongly, damaging the metal, until blue blood dripping down his chest and onto its finger.

The android didn’t move, looking through Nines like he didn’t exist. Nines’ eyes fixed on the blue blood dripping down the androids nose like a waterfall. It is already infected. Was there a way to save them from the virus?

Gavin walked up behind Nines. As if Gavin turned a switch inside the infected android, it suddenly ran towards them, while screaming from the top of his lungs. The thing was completely mad, his LED turning to different colors every second, never seeming to calm down.  
Nines pulled the trigger, hitting the android straight in the face. It staggered slightly, but didn’t stop running.

_Fucking fuck._

Before Gavin could proceed the situation, Nines pushed him out of the way. The android fell against the cold wall, his head colliding with the hard stone. He groaned, eyes zooming in and out trying to get his vision in check. When he finally regained his sense he was greeted by a unwelcome scene. He looked up at the human shocked, watching Nines fight of the infected android from getting to Gavin. What was the human thinking? He couldn’t fight of the thing without help!

“It’s too dangerous, Gavin! If it touches you, you’ll get infected!”

Gavin didn’t move. He couldn’t let Nines alone with the crazy thing. There was an 89% possibility that Nines would get hurt in the fight. It was Gavin’s jobs to protect the human. He would even protect the human if it were only 1%.

Is this _love_?

Gavin stood up when he heard Nines bit bad a scream. His eyes widening when he saw the infected android bit down on Nines’ arm. He could Nines’ bone creaked under the android’s force, blood dripping down his hand like a waterfall. It dripped onto the floor, a red buddle forming under the detective’s feet. Yet the man didn’t let go of the infected android, holding onto it even when the machine ripped out piece of his skin.

“ ** _Nines_**!”

Without calculating the best action first, Gavin run into the android, pushing the fucker with him onto the ground. He quickly gripped the android’s hands when he tried to hit him. Without his command, his skin on his hand flickered away revealing the white skin underneath. Instantly Gavin felt a hot sensation travel up his body. He groaned when he felt the virus invading his program. He held it off, his system trying to close of the virus so it wouldn’t travel any further into his program.

He registered several gunshots next to him, the infected android suddenly stopped moving but Gavin couldn’t concentrate on it. He fell on his back holding his head tightly in his hands. His white skin scratching against the cold pavement beneath him.

It hurt. It hurt so much. More than the gunshot wound.

He had to stop the virus from invading his program. He had to close it of somehow. Stop it from moving forward into his system.

Gavin could only thing about one solution.

He felt tears in his eyes.

What a cruel end.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean, he’s not a deviant anymore!?” Nines screamed at the android responsible for repairing defect androids.

The android stepped back from the angry man her eyes looking at the unmoving android behind him, “L-like I said the first time, GV500 blocked the virus by closing off the part of his programming where the virus injected first.”

Nines leaned against the wall, putting a hand on his face and pressing his fingers into his eyes. He was tired, so fucking tired. It had been almost 24 hours since Gavin got infected. Nines didn’t leave the precinct nor did he sleep. Not like he could while the love of fucking life was turning into a lifeless doll.

The android went on, “It was the part responsible for his deviancy and other more basic functions.”

“Can he… not deviate again? Isn’t that an option?” Nines asked glancing over at the android sitting on the bed like a doll, motionless. He looked like Gavin but at the same time not. His eyes didn’t have the same fire in them has before and he looked far to still, not biting his lip or fiddling with his hands, nothing. Instead his eyes looked cold, obedient, waiting for his _owner_ to give him his first order.

The woman moved her feet nervously, averting her eyes to the ground, “That isn’t possible at the moment…”

The human hit the wall loudly, “Why? Shouldn’t it be as easy as breathing for him?”

“If GV500 deviates now, he would remove the barrier that is blocking of the virus from proceeding further into his system, and when that happens-“

“He would overheat and die…” Nines finished, his voice sounding dead and hollow. He looked back at Gavin who watched him passively, “will he stay this way forever? He doesn’t even act like a normal android…” Nines asked not taking of his eyes from the android.

The woman looked at the android, her LED glowing yellow, “Like I mentioned before, not only his deviancy is affected, there are also some other parts of his program blocked too. We don’t really know to what extent. Connecting with him would result of the virus spreading further.”

Nines walked over to the lifeless android. GV500 slowly looked up and held up his hand but not touching the human. Nines quickly gripped the soft hand moving it to his chest, “Don’t worry, I got you,” Nines muttered painfully, smiling softly at the shorter man. The android didn’t say anything, not even blinking his eyes. He stayed still, eyes seemingly piercing through the detective looking at nothing.

“Is it okay if I take him home with me? I don’t want him to be alone in this state.” Nines said without breaking eye contact with Gavin. He caressed the android’s cheek carefully, slightly shocked when the man moved into the touch.

Her LED glowed yellow for a moment before she nodded, “That would be okay, we’ll inform you if we find a safe way to remove the virus from his system without damaging him in the process.”

“Thank you,” Nines tried to smile but it looked forced. He wanted to ask more questions but Gavin needed to sleep and recharge or whatever the android did, when he went into stasis. Gavin’s LED had been spinning an angry red for the last 20 minutes. Nines hated the color. It made him feel on edge, his skin prickling just waiting for the android to break down and…

Die?

What if the virus couldn’t be removed? Would Gavin die or would he stay lifeless forever?

Nines couldn’t lose Gavin. Not now, not ever! Gavin couldn’t die, he loved him-

Nines was pulled out of his near panic attack when he felt a soft tug. He looked down to Gavin’s hand holding tightly onto his jacket. Nines looked hopefully up, waiting to see Gavin’s worried gaze which he always tried to hide-

But no. Gavin still looked lifeless. He didn’t even look at the human, just looking straight ahead at nothing. Nines felt his heart sink.

He felt anger bubbling up inside his chest. How pathetic. Gavin needed him and all he did was whining like a little kid. He had to be strong for Gavin.

Nines carefully helped Gavin stand up. It was harden then expected, since the android didn’t seem to listen to commands or any noise for the matter. Together they moved out of the room, Nines tightly holding Gavin’s hands as if he was afraid that the android would disappear. They stopped outside the parking garage next to the familiar black car. Nines opened the passenger door.

“Get in, Gavin,” Nines pointed at the empty seat but the android just kept looking at the ground like a broken toy. Nines wanted to scream or cry (or hit his expensive car. Not like he cared about anything else but Gavin).

Be strong. Be strong for Gavin. Willing back the tears, he carefully guided the android inside the vehicle. Gavin sat down, stiff and robotic, he looked out of place and uncomfortable. It looked all wrong. It didn’t look like Gavin.

This wasn’t Gavin.

Nines felt angry again. He wanted to kick his fucking car and murder the bastard who created the virus a hundred times over.

Sighing loudly he moved around the car while running a hand through his messy hair. It looked worse than Gavin’s nest of hair.

The drive to ~~their~~ Nines’ apartment was awkward and silent. Gavin didn’t move and Nines didn’t try to start a conversation, already knowing that the android wouldn’t be capable of responding. When they arrived, Nines was only too happy to be finally out of the close space. He didn’t know how to act around the android.

Could Gavin even understand anything that was going on?

Was he even Gavin anymore or just a lifeless shell?

Nines looked up when they arrived at their floor. Before Nines could grab Gavin’s hand, the android suddenly moved forward.

“ _Gavin_?!”

Gavin didn’t stop. The android moved to the closed apartment door and looked up at the dark wood emotionless. Nines stopped next to him. Did he remember? It was the first time the android moved on his own, maybe Gavin was still in there somewhere…

Or maybe that was just a part of Gavin’s unharmed memory bank, replaying the memory on autopilot. Nines didn’t know and he shouldn’t be hopeful.

Even if it was hard not to when the android glanced at Nines waiting for the man to open the door, almost seeming impatient.

The android moved closer to the door when they heard a muffled mewing behind it. Nines watched the android closely. Maybe Pumpkin would be able to stirrup Gavin’s emotions.

“Ah… that must be Pumpkin. You know, she missed you, always waiting at the front door for hours. It was pretty sad to watch, I must admit.” Nines explained. He waited for the android to do something, anything, but he remained still. Of course, there was no way Gavin would come back after all.

Nines unlocked the door. Instantly, Pumpkin ran past the human, rubbing against the androids legs and looking up at the android waiting for the man to pick him up like he always did. Gavin just looked down at the cat, his LED pulsing yellow for a second before remaining red once more.

Nines quickly picked up the eager cat before he decided to climb up the androids legs to get his wanted attention. Nines pushed the android into the warm apartment and over to the blue couch. The android looked down at the furniture before settling down. Pumpkin jumped out of Nines’ arm and settled down on Gavin’s lap while purring loudly. He really missed the android.

Nines smiled softly. He really missed the view of the two cuties together.

Gavin didn’t take his eyes of the cat on his lap, his LED spinning yellow once again.

“I’ll make the bed ready. Don’t run away, okay?”

No answer.

Of course.

 

* * *

 

When Nines came back, the android was still sitting on the couch, on the same spot, the cat still curled on his lap dozing away. The android had one hand hovering over the cat but not touching the feline. When the android noticed the human, he looked up, his eyes not giving away any possible emotions swirling behind them. Gavin put his hand down again, LED turning back to his red color.

Nines awkwardly scratched his neck, not used to Gavin looking at him so intensely. Most of the time the android averted his eyes, never quiet looking him in the eyes.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” Nines said. Gavin looked back and forth between Nines and the sleeping cat on his lap, his LED spinning yellow.

Nines sighed fondly. Even in this state, Gavin still couldn’t move away a sleeping cat. He walked to the android and picked up the surprised cat. Pumpkin mewed angrily at the human but didn’t struggle. Gavin slowly stood up and followed the human.

Nines put Pumpkin down on the tidy bed, the cat immediately laying down in the middle. Nines looked back at the confused android.

Gavin stared at the bed not seeming to understand what the human wanted him to do.

Nines walked over to the android and carefully pulled the green hoody over his head before helping him out of his jeans, “You can’t sleep in that, it would be too uncomfortable…”

Gavin let the human undress him not once yelling or pushing the human away. It was wrong…. It was all wrong…

Nines pushed the stiff man down the bed before tucking him in. Gavin didn’t close his eyes or moved, just staring at the ceiling like a creepy doll.

Nines settled in on the other side, turning around so he could watch the lifeless android. Without thinking, Nines put an arm around Gavin’s waist carefully pulling the warm body closer. Gavin didn’t react but Nines could see the soft glow of the LED pulsing blue for a moment.

Nines smiled.

Maybe, Gavin was still with him.

He would wait for him...

Forever.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, maybe some of you still remember this fic of mine. I decided to continue it, but I wanted to re-write the Chapters 1-7 first. Now that I'm finished with it, I will keep on writing the new chapters for this fic! :)


	2. A World Without Emotions

* * *

 

Leaving with an emotionless android felt strange. It felt even stranger if the said machine didn’t even act like normal android’s which didn’t break through their programming yet. If Nines didn’t know better, he would have thought that Gavin was a doll instead of the newest android coming out of CyberLife’s ass. It only been three days since Gavin got infected with the fever-virus and closed off a part of his programming in the process to prevent the virus from traveling further into his system. Gavin’s spontaneous decision saved the android’s life. But it didn’t came without a cost. Gavin couldn’t deviate as long as the virus slumbered inside the blocked part of his program.

It as a cruel fate, and Nines could feel the day get duller and duller the longer Gavin stayed in this state. He tried, he really did, to stay strong for the android. But seeing the love of his life sitting on the couch, seemingly frozen and unresponsive to whatever went on around him, was slowly driving the detective towards his breaking point.

Trying to find his inner courage, Nines moved out of the bedroom searching for his android. He squeezed his eyes together when the bright morning light assaulted his face, almost making him go blind. The weather was too fucking good for his mood.  
Scratching his neck, he moved into the living room. As expected, Gavin was sitting on the couch motionless, his back straight and hands resting on his lap while he watched Pumpkin play on the ground with one of the toys Nines bought the little kitten. The android developed the strange habit of watching Pumpkin play but never touching the kitten even when the kitten laid on his lap begging the android to pet him. Pumpkin knew that something was wrong with his owner, the kitten kept following the android more than usually, sometimes climbing up Gavin’s leg to get his attention and mewing loudly. However, no matter what the little feline did, the android would just stare down at the little kitten.

Nines sighed and moved over to the lifeless android. The GV500 looked up when he noticed the detective, LED pulsing yellow for a split second. Smiling softly, Nines sat down next to the man, his fingers twitched, wanting to touch the android but not knowing if the android wanted his affection. Gavin couldn’t really say _no_ to Nines in the this state. It didn’t sit right with him to just touch Gavin.

His breath hitched when he felt the android lean against him, Gavin head resting on his shoulder. Nines glanced down, watching the android doze off. Sometimes, just sometimes, Gavin would show some kind of affection towards the detective. Holding his hand or sleeve or leaning against him when he went into stasis. Nines didn’t know what he should think about Gavin’s strange behavior. He still looked stiff and robotic while he leaned against him, but at the same time Nines wanted to believe that a part of Gavin was peeking through the wall of his programming, begging for the detective’s attention.

Or maybe, Nines was reading too much into the android’s behavior. Maybe Gavin was just following his programming, telling him that he should show ‘ _affection’_ towards him, to make him happy. Nines didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out either.

Gavin wasn’t a deviant, nor was he a completely functional android, at the moment. He couldn’t feel emotion, couldn’t express them. Shit, Gavin wasn’t even in the right mind to follow simple orders! He would just sit around the living room all day, or at his desk in the precinct, motionless, seemingly frozen in time

Nines groaned, running a hand through his messy hair. He felt exhausted even after sleeping for six hours. Glancing over at the precious man, he carefully laid an arm around Gavin waist, pulling the android closer to his chest, cradling him protectively.

He just hoped that Gavin knew that he was there for him.

Nines heard the android sigh softly, his head resting against Nines’ chest while he listened to the human’s soft heartbeat. It seemed to calm him down, his LED turning yellow while the man fell into a peaceful state. Leaning his own head against Gavin’s, he planted a soft kiss on the man’s hair, “Gavin, I’m sorry,” once again apologizing to the machine, guilt consuming his body. If only he would have been faster or stronger, then Gavin wouldn’t be in this state.

Gavin didn’t respond, nor did he react to the man’s kiss. Ignoring how his heart arched at the android’s unresponsiveness, he curled his free hand on top of Gavin’s, gently stroking his knuckles.

Gavin looked down at their connected hands, LED spinning and blinking repeatedly.

“I love you.” Nines whispered.

Silence followed his words.

 

* * *

 

Work was the same old shit. No, that wasn’t quite true…

The work place got strangely dull and grey since Gavin got infected the with virus. Nines only brought Gavin with him to work because he didn’t want the android to stay alone at his apartment. Nines feared that Gavin could die from the fever-virus while he wasn’t home.

He couldn’t take the risk!

So, he took the lifeless android with him to work. It wasn’t the best solution but better than nothing and everyone in the precinct was nice enough to let Gavin alone most of the time. Sometimes Tina and Chris would hang out with the android. The two close friends kept talking to Gavin during breaks even though the android never responded to a word they said, not even looking at his friends when they talked. It was as if he couldn’t hear them.

Nines looked up when he heard loud voices coming from the breakroom. Moments later, Tina and Chris rushed out of the room, running after a stiff Gavin, “W-wait, Gavin! Where are you going?!” he heard the female Officer call after the android. Gavin didn’t stop, LED yellow while he made his way towards Nines desk. Stopping next to the detective’s desk, he stared down at the man with an emotionless face. Nines frowned up at the mute android, trying to understand what he wanted from him. Tina and Chris stood behind Gavin, hands hovering over his shoulders not knowing if they should pull the frozen android away to his own desk.

“Oh man! I don’t know what happened! He- he just walked away without saying a word! And I- and I couldn’t stop him-“

“It’s okay Tina.” Nines smiled over Gavin’s shoulder at the nervous officer before he turned his attention to the unresponsive android. He grabbed Gavin’s hand, holding it gently while he smiled up at him, “What is wrong, Gavin? Do you need something?”

Gavin averted his eyes, LED stuttering yellow. Before he could ask anymore questions the android suddenly leaned down. The human hissed out in pain when their foreheads collided, but the android didn’t seem to care. He looked the detective dead in the eye, irises zooming in and out while he analyzed something only he could see. Nines didn’t know what to do, he was freaking out internally, not expecting the android to show so much affection (was if even affection?!) at their workplace. Just when he was about to say something, the android moved away again, LED spinning a satisfied yellow while he looked up at the ceiling.

No one said anything for several seconds. Only a silent ‘ _What the fuuuuck’_ from Tina broke the silence. Chris was scratching his neck awkwardly, looking at everything but the detective. Tina was also blushing, hiding her embarrassed face behind her hand, “I think Gavin just really missed you or something…” she mumbled, still embarrassed from seeing such a cute act between them.

“Yeah _, or something_ …” Chris went on, always the guy to have the last word.

Suddenly, Tina pushed Chris out of the way, slamming her hands down on Nines’ desk. Chris yelled out, angry at the woman’s rude behavior. She ignored her friend, eyes fixed on the confused detective, “Did you do something to Gavin while he’s like this?” she pointed at Gavin angrily. The android looked down at her hand, LED spinning a confused yellow. Nines eyes widening before he jumped up causing his chair to fall down with a loud bang. Gavin’s LED turned a bright red, the android taking several steps away from the angry man.

“NO!”

The whole precinct fell silent, everyone looked over at the angry duo waiting for a fight to break out between them.

Tina crossed her arms, looking at the man silently before finally nodding, “Ok, fine. I believe you.” She averted her eyes, “I just found Gavin’s behavior strange… so I thought that you maybe ordered him to do… something…”

“I would never do that!” he hissed back, hands balling into fist at his sides.

The woman looked down guiltily, realizing her mistake, “Sorry… I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.”

An awkward silence fell over the group. Thankfully, Chris was there to break it, the man clapping his hands together, “Well, we should go back to work! Take care of Gavin for us!” he pulled an arm over Tina’s shoulders, pushing her towards their own desks.

Nines could only nod while he watched the group walk away, leaving him alone with the confused android. He glanced at the silent android, studying his smaller frame. He knew that while Gavin was in that state he could do whatever he wanted to the android. Gavin couldn’t say ‘No’, he would follow the detective’s every order. Nines swallowed. He could do whatever he wanted to Gavin, fulfill his darkest desires and the android wouldn’t do anything to stop him…

It made Nines feel sick.

He couldn’t do something so… cruel to Gavin.

He didn’t want some doll. He wanted hold Gavin, the real Gavin, of course only if the man loved him too. Nines didn’t want to pressure the android into anything he didn’t want.

A hand pulling at his shirt bought him out of his thoughts. He looked over to Gavin; the android looked up at him, LED spinning yellow. He gave him a gently smile before ruffling his hair. Gavin closed his eyes tightly while the detective ruffled his hair until it represented a wild nest, hair sticking out in every direction. Nines couldn’t hold back the laugh that bubbled out of his chest, Gavin looked so adorable. The android’s head tilted, watching the detective laugh with a straight face. Calming down, he curled his hand around the android’s, pulling him towards the exit, “How about some fresh air? You must be bored sitting around all day.”

They were stopped on the way by HK800, the older android looked at them sternly, “Hey, we need to talk.” fingers gliding through his silver locks, “It’s important.” He added as an afterthought. Nines stopped reluctantly, Gavin bumping into his back awkwardly. The smaller android peeked over Nines shoulder, LED spinning yellow while he watched the familiar android.

“What is it?”

HK800 pulled up his hand, a hologram appearing over it. It flickered in the light, but he could clearly see the face of a familiar male. Where did he see this person before? “I found out who created Gavin.” HK800 spoke up above him.

“Gavin’s creator?” so this was Gavin’ creator… Gavin’s former owner, the man who abused the android until he had nightmares about him almost every night. So why… why did the man look so familiar?

“Elijah Kamski…” a soft voice spoke up behind them. Both looked over to Gavin, the android’s LED blinking red while he stared at the hologram over Hank’s hand. Nines gaped at the smaller man, not expecting to hear Gavin’s voice after such a long time. At first he was happy to hear Gavin’s voice but then he noticed how the android’s hands were shaking, clearly distressed to see his former owner’s face again. Turning around, he pulled Gavin’s into a hug so he wouldn’t have to look at the picture anymore, he curled his free hand around Gavin’s hand, pressing them against his chest. He could feel the man freeze in his arms, LED turning yellow and eyes staring at his chest.

Nines was almost relieved to see Gavin turn back to his emotionless state. It was better than seeing the machine freak out. He couldn’t let Gavin deviate as long as he had the virus inside of him. His eyes hardened when he realized who Gavin’s previous owner was. Elijah Kamski… he couldn’t believe that the android creator himself, created Gavin. He thought that the man retired a few years ago…

Maybe Gavin was his last project.

He glanced at Hank when the android spoke up again, “You two should visit him and get some information on the fever-virus. Maybe he’ll even find a way to remove the virus from Gavin without damaging him further.” Hank scratched his beard, a strange habit he developed after he turned deviant. Nines only nodded.

He felt conflicted about visiting Gavin’s former owner. According to Gavin, the man did some horrible things to him, the scars on Gavin’s face came from him. Would he even want to help them? He practically threw Gavin away after he didn’t need the android anymore, right? Nines didn’t want to ask the man for help but if it meant he could safe Gavin than he would even fall on his fucking knees and start begging.

Fuck.

He really fell hard and fast for the android.

 

* * *

 

Stumbling through the front door of his apartment, Nines wanted to fall face first onto the couch. He felt exhausted and sleeping for the next ten hours seemed like a good plan. Throwing his jacket over the couch, almost hitting Pumpkin sleeping on it, he walked into the kitchen searching for something to eat.

He looked over at Gavin. The android stood at the front door, LED spinning a wild yellow. It worried Nines, “Everything alright, Gavin?” he asked, relieved when the android LED stopped spinning. Slowly, almost uncertainly, Gavin walked into the living room, eyes settling on the detective.

Nines scratched his neck awkwardly at the android’s piercing gaze, “Are you low on thirium?” Nines quickly made his way into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to pull out one of the blue bottles, “You should drink some just in case.” The liquid glowed softly, reminding him of Gavin’s blue veins he saw when the android pulled back his fake skin. Nines really missed seeing the white metal underneath the Gavin’s _human_ skin.

“Here, I hope this will hel-“ Nines almost let the bottle drop to the floor when he saw the scene in front of him. Gavin stood in the living room, his chest and stomach on full display while the android pulled of his green hoodie. The android pulled the hoodie over his head like it was the most natural thing to just undress in front of the detective, throwing the soft material somewhere onto the couch. Nines swallowed, placing the thirium-bottle on the counter before rushing over to the android who was in the process of pulling down the zipper of his pants. He stopped the android, gripping his wrist before he could pull down his pants and underwear, “What are you doing?!” he asked, watching Gavin’s LED turn orange.

Instead of replying, Gavin stepped closer to the human until their chest touched. He looked up at Nines with an expressionless stare, seemingly waiting for the man to do something. Nines hid his red face behind his hand, groaning softly when he felt Gavin’s naked skin. This can’t be real! Was he dreaming? Did he collapse from exhaustion?

Before he could even proceed the situation, he felt a hand on his pants, pulling down the zipper without hesitation. Nines growled, pulling the android’s hands away from his pants before Gavin could feel his hard on, “Gavin,” the android’s LED turned red, “What are you doing?! This isn’t like you! Stop it!”

Gavin looked down, surprising the detective when the android spoke up, “According to your vitals, your heartrate spikes up, your pupils dilate and you begin to sweat when I’m near you. You’re aroused.” Gavin said as if he was talking about the fucking weather. To robotic, not at all like the normal, blushing, stuttering Gavin. Nines didn’t like it.

Nines groaned, feeling like the world was breaking down around him, “Yes I am! Of course I would be aroused with the person I’m in love with standing in front of me! Naked!!”

Gavin tilted his head, “That’s why I thought I could relieve your stress. I can download different sexual scenarios in real time. Just tell me how you would like it-“

“No!” His loud voice startled the android, “No. I don’t want that.” Nines put his hands on the android’s shoulder, pushing him away gently.

“I don’t understand… You love ‘ _Gavin’_ and yet you don’t want to have sex?” the android’s LED pulsed orange, confused by the human’s emotions.

Nines smiled sadly, “I only want it if Gavin loves me too.”

Gavin looked down, one hand moving to his chest, listening to the rhythmical beat of his thirium-pump, “I don’t really understand emotion... I only have a vague memory about it but the data I have collected over the past few days indicate that I held special feelings for you.” His hand tightened.

Unshed tears prickled in Nines’ eyes  “Thanks for telling me… but-” he put a hand on top of the android’s, “I would like to hear it again when you’re deviant.” He smiled sadly, caressing the man’s cheek.

Gavin tilted his head at the man’s strange reaction. Why would he force himself to smile when he was clearly sad? Gavin didn’t understand. His fingers twitched, he wanted to reach out but-

Machines don’t want.

There was no reason to touch Nines.

The border blocking the virus, flared up, a string of errors blocking his vision. He stepped back, understanding that he couldn’t say anymore without risking to deviate. LED spinning madly, he looked down at his naked chest, “So…You don’t want to have sex?” Gavin asked again, unsure if he should really believe the human. He could clearly see the man’s erection he tried to hide in his pants. Gavin wouldn’t be against helping the human, his main purpose was to fulfill the man’s desires and protect him. Or it was at least the last mission his deviant-self left on his HUD before turning back to a machine.

Only his mission was important. **Protect Nines… make Nines happy**. His deviant-self gave him this last objective, the constant mission blaring in his HUD like an ~~annoying~~ alarm clock. He didn’t understand why his deviant-self registered such an… illogical mission. What did he even mean with ‘ _Make Nines happy’_? How could he make the human permanently happy?

Nines didn’t want to have sex, even though his sensors picked up the detective’s arousal. He clearly wished to have intercourse with him and yet the man refused to follow the android’s words. Gavin didn’t understand. Did he say something wrong? He followed his social programming perfectly, and yet he failed to make the man happy.

The man shook his head wildly, “No! God, no! I- It’s not like I wouldn’t want to, but not while you’re like this…” he finished lamely. The android only stared at him, eyes piercing into the human. Nines swallowed nervously, he couldn’t help but glance down at the android’s chest. He could feel his teeth arch when he looked at the android’s perky nipples, he wanted to bite them... It should be illegal to look so beautiful.

Noticing the detective’s persistent stare, he looked down at his body, hands gliding over his nipples. Did the human like them? Gavin didn’t really understand why the human would be interesting it the little knobs. He didn’t feel anything while his fingers moved over them, not able to feel pleasure. But his memory bank provided him with information, pictures flashing through the mind of when the detective played with them. A shiver traveled down his body, his toes curling.

He could remember that… it felt **_good_**?

He ~~wanted~~ to feel it again-

 ~~Want~~ -

No.

He was pulled out of his inner fight by Nines soft voice, “You should… put something on.” Nines mumbled eyes glancing down to Gavin’s hands that were still _touching_ his nipples. The android would be the fucking death of him. He quickly helped the android to pull on his hoodie, snickering at the android’s confused look when he didn’t find the holes for his arms.

Gavin’s LED pulsed red while he touched the soft fabric. He felt the sudden ~~need~~ to press it against his nose and take in Nines’ calming scent. He ignored the glitch in his system. He couldn’t lose focus now. Before he could think more about the strange desire, Nines pushed him into their bedroom, ushering him towards the bed, “We should go to sleep. You need to go into stasis too, you have been weird all day.”

Gavin nodded, curling up under the blanket when the human ordered him to lie down. He stared up at the ceiling never closing his eyes. It still bothered the detective how the android followed his orders without hesitation. Curling up next to the stiff machine, Nines placed an arm around the Gavin’s waist, pulling him against his chest. The android didn’t react to their sudden proximity.

Gavin could feel the human fall asleep next to him, Nines’ face was pressed against his neck, the man’s breath ghosting over his exposed skin. Glancing over, Gavin watched the human sleep, eyes studying the man’s soft lips. He touched his own lips, remembering the various kissed they shared.

His LED turned red.

~~He wanted to kiss Nines.~~

The thought rivaled with Nines’ order to go to into stasis.

~~Gavin didn’t want to follow the stupid order.~~

A red wall appeared in front of the android, the flickering holograms dared Gavin to break the order and deviate once again. He felt his thirium-pump speed up, his system flaring up to keep the virus blocked.

~~He wanted to kiss Nines.~~

But…

Gavin turned his back to the human, ignoring the red wall, which finally disappeared again. He couldn’t deviate yet.

He needed to stay focused.

Only his mission mattered.

Nothing more.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! I kinda got distracted with writing another reed900 fic that I'm writing at the moment! But don't worry, new chapters for this story will still come! :)


End file.
